


I'm Falling (Don't Catch Me)

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Horror, Internalized Homophobia, Intoxication, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mercenaries, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexism, Size Kink, Snow, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: A group of hunters plan out their greatest hunt of all, slaying the horrid Vampire Queen spoken of in hushed, terrified whispers. Bringing along a mysterious silent mercenary, they travel out to Castle Dimitrescu, unaware of the poisonous influence that lies within.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 454





	1. A Mercenary

Soft golden light shone down onto the patrons from the lanterns in the pub. People drank, and ate, and talked so loudly it was hard to hear ones own thoughts. It was precisely why most of the hunters had opted to stay outside to talk about their plans. It may have been cold, but at least they didn't have to shout to be heard. 

"I still say it's a bad idea." A tall man spoke, shaking his head, watching the leaves swirl in the orange and red forest that sprawled before them. 

"Why? Even if the legend is fake, we know there's good hunting in the area. If it's true, we'll be legends ourselves for slaying a Vampire Queen." Another man clapped the first on the back. "I know you wouldn't pass up the chance to get your hands on a prize like that, Jacob." 

"Who knows what treasures the creature is hoarding in a castle! Gold, jewels, it could be anything!" Another piped up, tending to his horse. "I say we go and find this castle!" 

"The Queen, it might have more with it, guarding the nest. There's only 4 of us, we'll have to be smart about killing it." Said Jacob. "No amount of riches can bring you back from death, Eric." He chastised the younger fellow. "Why are we even here? The castle is so far away, shouldn't we get a head start to it?" 

"Klaus wants to look for a mercenary who can help us handle the creatures. Pubs and bars are the best places to find them, apparently." Said Eric, looking out at the forest. "Do you think he'll find one, Pierre?" 

Pierre laughed. "Of course he will!" The large man shook his head. "Are you kidding? A legendary creature makes for the best hunt of all." 

The door swung open. Pierre, Eric, and Jacob all gazed up the steps to their Leader. A man among men, huge and broad, with a long brown beard streaked with grey. Klaus. Behind him stood a figure much smaller than him, slender with their face hidden by the hood of their dark grey cloak. A bow at their side and a quiver packed with arrows. Their lucky mercenary. 

"Gentlemen, meet our newest recruit." Said Klaus, stepping aside to show the new person. 

Their icy blue eyes narrowed, looking out over the men. The young Eric, the doubtful Jacob, and the adventurous Pierre. 

Jacob spoke first. "Pleasure to meet you." 

"What's your name?" Asked Pierre, only for the stranger to tilt his head. He stepped down, having to look up a bit at the men. A short man, but that could be a good thing for sneaking into a castle guarded by a Vampire Queen and her brood. 

"What's the matter, got cotton in your ears? I asked what your name is, kid." Pierre snapped, feeling as if the mercenary had deliberately ignored him. 

Klaus raised his voice as he came down the pub stairs. "His name is Samson. Lad's as mute as the dead." He explained, and Samson nodded. 

Pierre dipped his head a bit to the young lad. "Sorry, I didn't realize." 

Samson simply blinked, before heading over to Klaus's horse, climbing up with their leader. "He travels on foot, so he'll ride with me or Eric." Klaus explained. "Come, lads. We have a Vampire to hunt." 

The men rode off into the autumn woods, in the direction they hoped was the mythical dark castle, hidden deep within mountains and woods, enticing only the bravest of hunters only for those men to never return, never spoken of again. 

Samson didn't believe in such legends, but money had grown tight, and he had been told that they would also be hunting any animals they found in the woods. He didn't care, so long as he had a place to sleep and food in his stomach. But the offer was too good to resist from Klaus. Even if this castle didn't exist, he would be paid for helping them. 

He held tightly to Klaus, silent as always as the horses galloped through the woods, the wind thankfully blocked by Klaus' body. 

"We should set up tiny camps by water at night, and a more permanent camp near the castle." Said Eric, watching the others. 

"Not too close, they'll spot us." Klaus reminded him. "We'll find cover, all buildings have blind spots, a castle is no exception." 

"What about guards? I say if there's a forest nearby we hide in it, study and plan out an attack." 

Pierre let out a chuckle. "Always a thinker, Jacob." Said the redhead, his eyes alight with amusement. "Do you ever do anything without planning it out?" 

"Oh hush, Pierre, you would charge in and get yourself killed without me." Jacob huffed, his dark hair blowing behind him. 

Samson watched them. These men were friends, no doubt about that. It was a shame that he couldn't yell out to them, join in on the conversation, but he really also didn't feel much need to. He could write, and that was good enough communication for him at times, even if there was no way of doing it at the moment. 

"Hey, Samson!" Eric called. "When we can, we'll all chat with you at a camp, don't you worry about getting left out!" The wiry man gave him a smile. 

As they thundered down the leafy path towards the mountains, Samson felt as if this might actually be fun. It had certainly been a long time since he had been around many people that actually wanted to talk to him, rather than just seeing him as a silent extension to his trusty bow and arrows. Either way, this would definitely be a job worth its pay. 

*********** 

The sun sank down until it was swallowed up by the earth, the tiny sliver of silver that was the moon had risen by the time the hunters decided to set up camp. In a few weeks time, they would be at the tiny village where the legend of a Vampire Queen had started. 

"Believe in monsters, lad?" Jacob asked Samson as they all ate around the fire, to which the young man shrugged. "Well, do or don't, this one certainly fits the description of one." 

Eric looked up from where he roasted a large rabbit over the fire. "Oh yeah, real nasty. They say the villagers run in fear to their homes whenever night comes so it won't snatch anyone up for its dinner, or to feed its many babies." His green eyes twinkled. "Imagine catching a beast like that..." 

Jacob continued. "According to legend, it has teeth like daggers, capable of draining a man of his blood within mere moments." Upon seeing Samson's eyebrows rise, he smiled. "It stands taller than any human could hope to, with claws that could carve you up faster than you can blink. They say it can smell your blood inside you, can hear your heartbeat pounding as if you were talking to it. Strong enough to crush your skull in its hand like an egg. Huge golden eyes that paralyze you in their glow." 

Samson grinned before scribbling down in his notebook. 'Sounds like quite the predator.' 

Showing it to the others, he watched Jacob nod. "They say even wolves run from it, that it takes joy in causing fear." 

'So it can think.' Samson wrote, though he didn't show it, only nodding along. 

"Enough storytelling. Get some sleep, lads. We have long days ahead." Klaus spoke up from where he sat on a fallen tree, polishing a knife. 

The men all listened, walking away from the river and going into the small tent they shared. Jacob watched Samson tuck himself underneath a few pelts, laying on his stomach amongst the furs. Samson panted a bit, his breath wheezing a little when he exhaled. "Easy lad, are you alright?" He asked. 

Samson nodded, pulling out his notebook to quickly scribble down. 'Just get out of breath sometimes, it's nothing.' 

Jacob patted his back. "Alright. May want to work on that, once we set up camp near the castle we'll be doing quite a bit of walking around." 

Samson nodded, and watched as Pierre put the lantern in the tent out, bathing them all in darkness. 

He hid underneath the furs, keeping warm and quiet as so many thoughts of this monster raced through his head. Jacob, Eric and Pierre all chatted quietly, whispering amongst themselves about which parts of the rumours they thought were true. 

What they failed to hear, muffled under the furs, was the soft sigh from the young mercenary. 

Slowly, a long winding fabric loosened gradually around their chest, dissolving the illusion of it being simply flat and muscular, letting the mercenary lay in peace, taking in soft tentative breaths as her poor lungs begged for more air, to stop being crushed by her large bound breasts. 

Facing her head away from the men, Selene sighed to herself as she pulled her hood closer around her face, her body hidden from their sight in her cloak and the pelts. She only let herself rest after the men had finally fallen asleep.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Castle Dimitrescu is taking more than just a physical toll on Selene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a froggy :3

"This is your fault!" 

"Murderer!" 

"You killed her!" 

Selene shook her head. "No, no... I didn't, I swear, I didn't do anything!" She looked around at the village folk, all of them glaring at her with venomous hatred. 

Her sister's body lay at her feet, her deep blue eyes wide open and water trickling out of her mouth. Selene shivered as she took a step back. "It's not my fault! I didn't do anything, please, you have to believe me!" 

"You always hated her, it was so obvious you would do this!" 

A stone struck her arm, causing Selene to yelp before another was thrown, just barely missing her head. She took off in a sprint, leaving her sister's body behind her as she fled from the village. 

Their angry shouts burned in her ears. 

"Don't ever come back!" 

Selene woke up with a jolt, making sure to stay quiet. The men were still sleeping, thankfully. Though the darkness was starting to give way to light, they would waking up at any moment. 

Selene snuck out of the tent, crouching with her binds held close, and ducked near a tree, wrapping them tightly around her breasts and smoothing them down best she could before slipping her cloak on. Her breath came out in a wheeze as she tightened it fully, hiding her chest away. She pulled the hood around her face, letting it obscure her facial features a bit, hiding the sides of her face. 

"Samson?" Klaus called, and taking a deep breath, Selene turned. "Are you awake?" 

She turned, lowering her head a bit and nodding. 

Klaus smiled a bit. "We should be at our next destination within a few days. Still coming along with us, despite the risk?" 

Selene smirked a little bit, nodding along as she walked to one of the horses that rested close by, petting it gently. Riding them yesterday had been exhilarating, she had never travelled so quickly before. Most people that hired her traveled on foot as well, or by carriage. 

A loud yawn came from behind her. "Well, a quick breakfast, and we should be off." Said Jacob. "Samson, think you can catch breakfast?" 

With a nod, Selene headed out towards the woods, listening. She knew what this was. This was a test to see if she really could hunt, people had done it to her before. In truth, even before leaving her village, she had always loved archery. The people around called her odd, but Selene had barely paid them mind when she had her bow with her. 

A tiny rustle caught her attention, and she pulled an arrow from the quiver, acutely aware of the men now watching her from afar. A tiny glint in the brush, and a single arrow was fired. Selene smirked to herself as it hit its mark with a hard thump. 

Following where she had heard the sound, Selene bent over to pick up the still warm rabbit, looking back towards camp. She had disappeared from their sight. 

Heading back over, she presented the large rabbit, to their cheers. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder. "Well done, Samson." 

She nodded, watching Eric happily light the fire again. He had lit it last night too, he had a talent for that, it seemed. The boy looked up from grilling her rabbit, giving a toothy grin. "So, how old are you?" 

She held out 2 fingers, raising and lowering them repeatedly. 

"Two... Two?" 

"He means twenty two, you fool." Said Pierre rolling his eyes. "I have a son almost your age. Smart boy, wants to be an artist. You should see some of his works, they're quite nice. Perhaps when we get back to our hometown, we can have him paint our victory over the Vampire Queen." 

Selene gave a little nod, watching her kill roasting. Soon enough, the fur was stripped off of the cooked meat, and the hunters ate. 

'Where are you all from?' She wrote down, showing it to them. 

"Klaus and I are from a tiny village. We moved to a town known as Nord." Pierre spoke. "Apparently the name was longer, but the locals preferred it short. We settled there, where we met Jacob and Eric. Eric was the youngest until you came along, Samson." 

The skinny man nodded. "Only 28. Feels good to not be the youngest anymore." He said with a glint in his bright eyes. He looked like an animal half the time, ready to pounce at anything in his path. No way was Selene riding with him, he made her nervous. 

'I think we should be going soon, we're wasting light.' Selene wrote down. 'It would be good to keep heading for the mountains.' 

They all got up, packing away their things into the bag that Jacob carried, before heading off again. 

Days passed on, a week went by before they finally stopped at a huge lake. 

"I think it would be good to stop here, let the horses drink something." Jacob said, patting his almost pure black stallion, who flicked its ears at him. Selene hopped off of Klaus' horse, giving a silent wheeze as she felt her chest constrict. She had never traveled like this before, with wind rushing past her with no opportunity to take in big breaths. 

Clouds were gathering in the sky. "Looks like it could rain. We should try deeper into the woods." Said Eric. 

"No, it will be fine, we can bathe here." Said Klaus, before he gave Eric a little shove. "No one wants to share a tent with you, and it's no wonder Samson doesn't ride with you." 

Eric let out an offended huff. Pierre laughed. "Your smell will give us away to the Vampires, friend." 

"If it doesn't kill them first." Said Jacob. "Maybe that should be our strategy, send Eric in." 

Selene shook her head before she wrote very quickly. 'That would be cruel.' 

The others let out boisterous laughter, enough to scare away a few nearby birds. "Who would have thought you could joke, Samson?" 

Selene shrunk back a bit before forcing a smile. This was the first time in a while that one of their jokes hadn't been about her. Whether or be her size, her being mute to them, her "shyness", or the growing pains in her chest that made breathing hurt. With a bitter silent laugh, she remembered when it started. 

While travelling, they had made a small stop at a lodge, looking for anyone who knew about the legends. 

It had taken hours to go all around the the area, and by the end, Selene's face was flush, her breath coming in gasps. She had bound her chest too tightly that morning but there was no fixing it now. 

The men had laughed at her. They hadn't known why she looked like a mess. Only that their new friend Samson was panting like a dog. 

"What's the matter, lad? Mercenary life too harsh for you?" Klaus had teased. "Perhaps you were born to be a spoiled noble instead." 

"Being good with a bow and arrow means he never has to run much." Eric chuckled. "Gotten out of shape, haven't you?" 

Selene shook her head. She knew how to run, and she could definitely do it. Her breath was coming back now, perhaps she could run a bit, show them that she was fine. 

Pierre had been on Samson's side a little it seemed. "You've obviously never had to chase down prey to get it in your sights for the arrow to hit its mark." The man smirked. "Though I will say, lad, for a good hunter and archer you seen very... Delicate." 

Selene had turned to glare at him. "Better be careful, Pierre, I don't think he liked that." Jacob warned. "You're practically calling him a woman." 

Fear flashed through Selene. She didn't want them to find out about her being a woman. Who knew what they would do with her if they knew... 

The conversation had stopped though when a fight broke out nearby, prompting the men to leave. Better to not get involved. 

Now the cloudy sky seemed to hang low, dark grey clouds swirling around overhead as the hunters checked around the lake for snakes or fox dens. 

Klaus had already tossed Eric into the lake, clothes and all. The men were laughing, having fun while Selene stared at her own reflection in the lake. She glared at it, before kicking the water with her boot, sending it rippling. 

The other men called out for her, inviting her to come swim and bathe in the lake, asking what she was doing. 

Selene shook her head, if she bathed with them they would find out! As for what she was doing, she quickly scribbled down an answer she hoped would suffice. 

'Looking for frogs. I like frogs.' 

Jacob crinkled his nose. "Ugh, disgusting. Ugly little things. .. Samson, my friend, I'll never understand you." He said, shaking his head and removing his shirt. Selene fought back an embarrased blush as she realized the other men were now all naked. 

"Come bathe, Samson, I'm sure you must need it too." Said Klaus. "The water is cold, but you get used to it." 

Selene shook her head rapidly, stepping away from the water. 

Klaus watched. "Come on, boy, we'll be traveling for another long while, just get into the water and get the dirt off you at least." He said, gesturing to the dirt on her face and arms from keeping low while hunting for a fox yesterday. 

"What's the matter, lad? Shy?" Jacob smirked a bit, the others began to laugh more. "Something you want to hide?" 

Selene took a step back from the water, tilting her head before giving a little nod, looking down at her feet. The men simply looked at each other. 

Eric snickered. "You'll never get a woman like that you know. Come on, what, are you ugly? Do you have scars?" Upon seeing her nod, his eyes brightened. "Show us!" 

"Eric!" Pierre hissed, smacking him upside the head. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, his beard slicked down from the water. "Come on now, boy, join us. We won't laugh at you." 

Selene shook her head and walked off, trying not to run. Eric called out to her, but she just waved a hand at him. She hoped they wouldn't follow her. 

A section of the lake had a large tree over it, filled with what looked like long blades of grass. For the life of her, Selene couldn't remember the name of the plants. It didn't matter though, the only thing that mattered was hiding amongst them to clean herself off. The bottom of the lake seemed to be flat rocks, the water gently swaying as she dipped her now bare feet in. Her body and heart ached. Water still brought upon the image of her sister's body. 

She ducked into the tall grass, cheeks burning with shame as she stripped her clothes away, struggling not to cry. The young girl bit down on her lip, taking shuddering breaths as she unwrapped her chest, ignoring how it ached, the angry red marks on her skin. Dipping herself into the cold water, she relaxed as she soaked up to her throat, half laying half sitting on the flattened rocks. It wasn't a real bath, but it felt good. The clear beautiful water slid across her skin and soothed her body. 

She refused to look at herself as she rubbed away the sweat and dirt on her skin. She hoped that they would reach the Vampire Queen soon. If they could kill her, she would get her payment and never have to see these men again. 

Maybe it would kill her, run its alleged claws through her quick enough that death would be painless. The Queen was apparently merciless, however, delighting in feeding her brood terrified people while she sat and watched. 

The young woman shook her head. Thoughts of death were not going to get her anywhere. 

Selene relaxed against a large rock, before she heard a small croaking sound. On a large chunk of wood sat a single frog. She smiled at it, holding out her hand for it to crawl into. 

"Hello, sweet thing." She whispered. It relaxed into her hand, letting the brunette hold it gently above the water. "They say you are ugly, but I know you aren't. You're special. I like you. You aren't ugly, I promise." 

She looked down at her own now distorted reflection once more, sighing softly. The frog hopped away into the water, swimming away. 

Selene closed her eyes as the rain began to pour.


	3. Castle Dimitrescu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have finally made it to the village!

"The village! Look! There it is!" Pierre cried with joy. 

The hunters cheered, even Selene felt a rush of excitement fill her body. If the village was real, the castle must have been real as well, right? 

They had been on the road for nearly a month now, the weather having turned from fall into the first stirrings of winter. First snowfall having come early, only a little while after they had left the lake. It was going to be a brutal winter, if the fat heavy snowflakes weren't already an indication. 

The hunters traveled over the uneven rocky paths. Selene rested against Klaus, having barely gotten any sleep last night. The men had some sympathy for her when she'd fed them a little lie as to why, only saying that she was missing her late mother, that winter reminded her of her passing. Not a complete lie, she did miss her late mother, but in truth, she was simply thinking about the accident. 

Her sister's hateful words, the sickening cracking of the tree, the rushing water that dragged them both down, her sister's eyes wide with terror before she had been pulled under the current... Selene and Iris had never gotten along, yet the untimely demise of her twin sister still struck deep within her. 

"You alright, Samson?" Jacob called from behind them. They were riding slow of course, to avoid their horses falling or hurting their legs on the terrain. She turned her head a bit and nodded to him. "Maybe we can stop by a bar, or pub, I find that a good amount of gin will help any sleeping troubles." 

"If you like gin, that is." Said Eric. "I can't stand the stuff. I prefer scotch!" He patted his horse. "Named my horse after it." 

Klaus piped up, startling Selene a little. "That's because you couldn't think of anything better." 

"Is not!" Eric protested. 

"Whoah! Stop!" Said Pierre, making the whole team halt. "Do you hear that?" 

There was a loud, high pitched crying from inside the village. 

They rode quicker, hurrying to the source. An old woman knealt in the streets, her head in her hands as she sobbed. "My son! My boy!" 

Dismounting from the horses, Klaus and the others approached the woman. "What happened, madam?" 

"My son!" She cried. "He went looking for his daughter, he wanted her back, they never come back!" Letting out a loud sob, the elderly woman clung onto Selene's cloak with bony fingers. "No woman returns from Castle Dimitrescu! The men are slaughtered like pigs! The Lady, she... Oh, she takes them to her castle! Horrible, horrible monster, that awful woman!" She screeched, looking up at Selene. "Go, child, away from those beasts!" 

"We will go up there, and kill the Vampires." Klaus declared. But the woman turned her gaze onto him, her croaking voice shouting once more. 

"No! No! You mustn't go up there! Nothing awaits you but blood and death!" The old woman screamed. "Stay away from the castle! Her beauty hides her deadly desires! It's bad enough she takes our daughters whenever she pleases! Don't let her take you too!" 

"Yes, yes, please, do not anger Lady Dimitrescu, my husband is up there in the mountain now looking for her son before gets hurt. Her son left last night, my husband only a little while ago. Please, if anything, just bring them home, do not anger the Lady or her daughters." Another woman, much younger, spoke in a hushed tone. "They will rip men like you apart, quench their thirst with your blood! She only allows women inside, as guests or servants..." The woman shivered. "They rarely leave." 

Selene turned her out, going back to the horses and thinking. A woman... A woman could get close to this Lady Dimitrescu. Could walk among her and her daughters with no suspicion. No men would be around, she wouldn't have to hide anymore, she would be useful, and when the hunters paid her, when she was made a legendary hunter, she could live in luxury for the rest of her life. 

All she had to do was get close, then strike when the Vampire let her guard down. Underhanded, yes, but she was desperate for the money. Though... Her mind couldn't help but imagine what sort of woman Lady Dimitrescu was... She lived in a castle, wealthy and surrounded by fancy things all the time... Fancy dresses... 

She shook her head, pulling her cloak more around herself when the wind pulled on it and not to hide her reddening cheeks. She was not excited to see a fancy woman. 'Focus, Selene. Now is not the time. Oh, but the old woman said she was beautiful... No! Stop it!' 

Ever since she was young, Selene had been cursed horribly. No matter what she did, she could never bring herself to love a man. In her dreams she craved a woman's touch, wanting nothing more than to be cherished and adored by another woman, to be looked at with love and passion. Beautiful women made her heart pound and flutter as if it were trapped inside her chest, no matter how much she had tried to push the feeling down and away. 

"Everything alright, Samson?" Asked Jacob, watching her shaking her head. She turned to him, holding out her notebook. 

'I'll be fine.' 

"We should go! The castle must be near! The woman said that it was through the big forest." Eric shouted as he practically bounced on the spot. "The sooner we slay the Vampire, the sooner we get our hands on all its precious treasures." 

The men let out cheers as they headed off in the direction of the massive forest of evergreens. 

The sunlight was blocked out almost completely by the oversized trees. The bitter cold air was still and quiet. In the shadows, Selene struggled to make out any shapes. Surely there had to be animals living in the forest, right? 

There was a sudden snapping sound, followed by rustling. Selene felt a shiver down her spine. 

Eric's horse let out a sharp whiny, stopping suddenly enough that the man jolted forward a little. Something was very wrong with these frozen woods. Selene was glad that she could start to feel some wind now, an open area had to be close. 

"Easy, boy, easy now..." Eric kept a hand on his horse's neck, rubbing it. "Just some sticks and leaves, it's okay." 

Light pierced through the trees on the path ahead, the twisted pines giving way to a new area covered completely in snow. Trees were encased in ice, the white bark turning to fire as the sun sank down casting the sky in an orange blaze around them. 

Selene's jaw dropped when they looked up further. Her eyes trailed up through the broken rocky path, and there, surrounded by more twisted icy trees, was their destination. 

Before them loomed a castle bigger than any building they had ever seen. Grand spires reaching up for the clouds, a maze of stone and ice coated trees in front serving as the courtyard. The massive doors in front stood as the final gate between the hunters and their prize. 

"It's real..." Klaus breathed. "It's all real..." 

Selene felt drawn to the massive structure, wanting to get a close look inside and out, entranced by it. It must have been beautiful inside too. She hoped it was. 

"Men, we set up camp here, and stay hidden." Klaus ordered. 

They all nodded, walking a little deeper back into the woods to set up camp, Selene helping Jacob set up their tent and spread the warm furs. 

The warnings of the villagers rang in her ears. That they would destroy any man who came near, that the Lady of the Castle and her daughters would gleefully rip them apart for their blood. Looking at her notebook, Selene scribbled down without showing the men. 

'Only women allowed. Perhaps I can enter without trouble. This is not a mindless monster.' 

The men trusted her now, they seemed to like her enough. How bad could it be to let them see her true self? 

"Who knows how many Vampires are in there... Just waiting to feast on us." Jacob said as he sat beside Selene on a rock they had brushed the snow off of. "I don't believe that it has that many children, I mean, it can't be possible to have had hundreds like one of the legends says..." 

Selene shook her head. She wrote down for him. 'Perhaps the person who said that was counting something else? Maybe she has pets?' 

He nodded. "Maybe. I can't see a monster like that ever owning pets, and if it does, well, I almost feel sorry for them, or its children. Heaven knows a creature like that would probably eat its own children, probably tortures them!" 

Giving a shudder of uncomfortable silent laughter, Selene shoved her notebook back into the pocket of her cloak. Maybe it did. 

********* 

"Mother! Please! No!" She screamed, thrashing against her mother's strong grip around her waist. 

"You are doing this, whether you like it or not. I'm sick of your messes, Daniela." Alcina huffed as she pushed her daughter into the bathing room, the massive tub in the center filled with warm water and bubbles from the oils and soaps. Well, tried to push at least, the blonde had put her arms up against the doorframe. Like Alcina, she was much stronger than she looked. 

Daniela hissed and squirmed, trying to kick backwards at Alcina's legs. "No! Let me go!" Her daughter was absolutely covered in blood, dripping onto her carpets and floors, causing her hair to become knotted and practically red with the stuff. The younger Vampire had gone for a night in the woods, and had managed to slaughter an old man that had wandered too close to their grounds. Now said blood was getting onto one of Alcina's white dresses, perfect... 

"Daniela, you are taking a bath, now. You are covered in blood." 

"I like it!" 

"I DON'T!" 

With a yank upwards, the blonde lost her hold against the doorframe, giving a tiny window of opportunity that Alcina gratefully took. Forcing her child into the bathroom, she shut the door behind them with her foot, locking it quickly. Daniela had all but given up at this point, practically whining now. She treated bloodstains like trophies, and had always held a deep hatred for water, having never liked bathing in her many long years of life. 

"Daniela, darling, please, I'll make this quick. You're tracking blood all over, and I don't want it rotting on your skin, it's not good for you." She cooed softly, setting her daughter down onto the floor, pushing her own body against the door to prevent an escape. 

Daniela let out a loud sigh, but stripped down, crossing her arms over her chest when she finally got into the bathtub, looking tiny inside it, the tub having been fitted for her mother's body. 

Alcina smiled softly at her daughter, taking a very soft cloth to wash her skin. The blonde hissed at her a little. "I can wash myself, Mother." She protested, but her sour attitude quieted when she felt a kiss press against her now clean cheek. 

"I know, my darling, I know." Alcina murmured, watching the water turning slightly red and brown. "But I also know that you're very tired. It will go much quicker if I do it. Besides, the faster you're done getting clean, the faster you can get some rest." 

Grabbing a nearby comb and some special homemade lather, Alcina began to wash the clumped up blood in Daniela's hair, her poor daughter squirming whenever water was poured on her head. She really had no idea why the blonde shied away from any water, but this wasn't so bad. She'd been doing this for the blonde for years upon years, no reason to stop now, despite Daniela insisting that she would do it herself. No matter, it was fine with her. 

Eventually, her messy rust colored hair went back to a silky shining gold. Her daughter was much more relaxed now, her eyes closed and breathing deep as Alcina's fingers massaged her scalp, heading down to rub her shoulders, the muscles there were more tense than a rope about to snap. Her poor baby, running herself to exhaustion with her own mischief and games. 

Slowly, Alcina lifted her daughter out of the cooling water, carrying her to her room. The younger of the two was nearly asleep in her mother's arms, clinging to the neckline of her dress as if she were still a tiny child. Alcina shook her head, letting out a soft laugh before drying Daniela off, dressing her in a black nightgown, and tucking her into her large bed. 

She had turned to walk away when she felt a pull at her hand. Daniela was looking up at her, yawning softly. "Stay..." Her child pleaded. "Please stay, Mother." 

Alcina sat herself down on Daniela's bed, stroking the blonde's hair gently. "I will, my dear." She whispered, reaching over to extinguish the lantern beside the bed and beginning to hum to her beloved child. Within minutes, the exhausted blonde had drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, torture. She's obviously a cruel mother, so heartless.


	4. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanna say that all your comments, love and support means the whole world and more to me. Thank you all so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters, 1 day.  
> God works hard but this lesbian works harder.

Watch duty was... Boring, to say the least. Selene was put on the job to watch for any activity in the castle. 

Not much had happened. Actually, nothing had happened. She didn't mind though, it was a beautiful sight. The sparkling snow glistened in the sun, a bit blinding yes, but a wonderful sight nonetheless. Selene watched it swirl in the wind, loose snow traveling like snakes over the rest of the pure white ground, spiraling in lazy or quick circles as if it were dancing. 

She heard a loud grunt followed by a branch snapping. Grabbing her bow and nocking an arrow immediately, she glared down to where the sound came from. 

Her eyes widened in horror. 

There was an angry, confident looking man rushing now through the thick snow towards Castle Dimitrescu. Selene put her things down and rushed over to the men. 

She rapidly tapped on Pierre's shoulder, pulling at his coat and pointing towards the man that was heading straight for the castle, running up to its grand entrance. He and Jacob rushed over, Eric and Klaus both behind, all watching in horror. 

The woman from the village, her husband must have finally found his way to the castle on his search for the mad old woman's son. 

"What is he doing?!" Jacob whispered, the hunters all laying among the trees and hills of snow. 

"He's going to get himself killed!" 

The man knocked on the doors, listening a minute before his face turned from confidence to pure terror, and without warning he took off in a mad sprint. He ran through the gardens and suddenly it was as if the world, just for a tiny moment, had stopped. 

The doors swung open, and a dark figure emerged. A woman, dressed in a dark cloak not unlike Selene's, burst forth from the doorway. Her blonde hair flowing down onto her shoulders, a cruel laugh filling the still air as she chased the man down with inhuman speed, hunting him through the courtyard. 

"I'm not waiting until dinner! Not with fresh man blood around!" She cackled. 

Jacob watched the woman intently, her dark robes fluttering in the wind. "She's... Beautiful." 

"Jacob, she would gut you like a fish." 

"I can change her." 

They all shared the same nervous chuckle, but a thought plagued all the hunters. Pierre being the only one to voice it. 

"That... She can't be the queen. She's way too small, they said that she's taller than any human." Said the redhead, watching the blonde woman hunt through the courtyard. 

'Children.' Selene scribbled quickly, showing it to the redhead. He nodded. 

"Must be one of her brood. I wonder how many she has." 

"Someone down in the village mentioned her having daughters. Just daughters." Said Klaus, watching as the blonde woman jumped up onto one of the stones, running along it to catch up to the poor man. "That thing mentioned man blood..." 

"So they really do like to target men. I remember a villager saying that they would take in women to serve them." Said Eric, looking up at Klaus with wide eyes. "They must only want women on the castle grounds." 

Selene had sat up in the snow bank, about to open her mouth when suddenly Eric jolted up. "I say we stop waiting, let's find a woman, and use her as bait. When the Vampires come out, we can attack!" 

"Or maybe we use a woman as bait to infiltrate the castle. She could find weaknesses for us." Said Pierre, yanking the blonde man back down into the snow. "Perhaps a hidden entrance?" 

"Yes, we could look for... One..." 

Time seemed to stand still completely as another figure emerged from the front doors, bending a bit to get through. A large black hat could be seen first, followed very quickly by its owner. A massive woman, even from their distance they could tell that she was taller than any of them. The men laid speechless, frozen in shock and awe at the sight of her. 

Selene's heart hammered in her chest. This was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Perfect alabaster skin, lips red like rubies, a long white dress that flowed gently in the breeze, her whole presence screamed 'elegant'. Selene hardly breathed, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the hypnotic woman. 

The blonde girl had pinned the man down now in the snow, right near a large cut stone. She laughed and ducked down out of sight, the man's screams getting louder and strained. Pulling up, the men shivered seeing the woman's mouth and chin were now covered with fresh blood, dripping onto the snow. Her manic giggling filled the air. 

Yet Selene still stared at the tall woman, watching her as she watched the blonde. The woman raised a hand, beckoning the blonde to come back inside with a single finger once the man's screams finally halted. The wild looking, blood soaked woman nodded, following the silent order perfectly as she lifted the man up effortlessly, a sickle plunged into his chest as she dragged him across the courtyard and back inside. 

The woman simply put a large gloved hand on the back of the blonde's head, leading her inside, and closing the doors behind her. 

Snow once again began to fall, covering up the clumped red snow slowly. 

"No way in hell are we charging this place." 

********** 

Samson was panting as he got up onto the horse, his breath slowly coming back to him. Pierre felt a little bad for the younger man, it was clear that his chest was hurting him from the way he covered his arms over it, trying to take a deep breath. 

Pierre reached up and put a hand on his side. "I know things are tough lad, but just think, the moment we find a good brave woman to use as bait, the plan will all fall into place. She'll sneak in, report to us in the night, and we'll form a plan around her information." 

He watched Samson simply flip open the tiny leather book he carried around to speak to others, showing him the 3 small words that seemed to be his favorite. 

'I'll be fine.' He showed, before writing down 'Feeling better already. Not used to mountain air.' 

Pierre wanted to slap himself. "Of course! Oh, my friend, I'm sorry, I forget that the cold air can be hard on some! I know hot summers are tough on me." He laughed. "Well, at the very least, the village is a slight bit warmer than up here." He assured the young man, watching him give a small smile as he held onto their extra food supplies in a large satchel, putting it over his shoulder to keep at his hip. With potential wolves around, food needed to be kept close. 

Pierre got up onto his own horse, giving it a nudge with his foot to go as the hunters began to head down into the village once more in search of the perfect bait for their perfect predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani did you learn NOTHING?


	5. The Great Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Selene, as well as the hunters, show her their colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for talk of rape

Jacob came out of the building, sighing with his hand on his cheek. "She uh... She said no." He muttered, lowering his hand to show a handprint on his cheek. 

"Of course she did, this must be the hundredth woman we've asked! They're terrified of this monster!" Pierre protested. "Klaus, we are running out of women." 

"I'm aware, Pierre." 

Selene sighed heavily. They had been at this since the sun came up. Heading back down to the village and questioning every woman they came across to accompany them to Castle Dimitrescu. 

Well, not her. She'd been put in charge of carrying the supplies that they didn't leave at their little hidden camp. It was obviously the better job for someone who, as far as they knew, was silent. 

She gently scratched the neck of Klaus' horse, letting it nibble on a tiny patch of exposed grass poking through the snow. 

"Any ideas, Samson?" 

They must have been really desperate for ideas if they were going to ask the mute man. But... She nodded, pointing up towards the woods. 

"Go back to camp? Are you tired already?" 

She shook her head, trying to think. Taking out her notebook she scribbled in tiny letters in an almost used up page. 

'Rethink our plan. Settle and talk about it.' 

The men looked around before Klaus shook his head, huffing. "No. This plan is a good one, we are fine." 

"Klaus?" Asked Eric. "I don't want to bring a woman with us, they're troublesome." He quickly looked at a now angry Pierre. "Except your wife, friend, she is lovely-" 

"Fine. We will go to camp and rethink this. Perhaps we could think of a bribe for one of the women." He said, before climbing onto his horse in front of Selene. "Alright lads, back to camp." 

The trip back to camp felt longer than it truly was. None of the men were smiling or excited anymore. 

"Maybe we should take a break, cool down a little." Pierre suggested as they got into their camp. Selene hopped off of Klaus' horse and kept at what her job had been this morning. She was to dig around in the snow, keeping it away from the tent and building up slight walls to not only keep some heat in, but also provide a little more cover in the already dense forest. She had missed breakfast just to keep working, to show how dedicated she was. All she wanted was to be useful, to make someone happy... 

"No, no. I will go to a merchant or shop and see if I can find more weapons for us." Said Klaus. "We will need more power if we are to kill that... Creature." 

"I agree!" Said Eric, following close behind. "I can help!" 

"I'll come! I can talk to more women!" Said Jacob. "Come on, Pierre, you can help too." 

"What about Samson?" 

"The boy can't talk, he can't help." Jacob scoffed. Selene's nails curved into her palms a bit but she held her tongue. She would not mention that Jacob, though desperate for a wife, had all the charm of a boar. 

Selene patted Pierre on the shoulder and shook her head, trying to tell him to go, be with his friends instead of fussing over her. Of all the men, he was her favorite. He was nicer than Eric, more charming than Jacob, and Klaus rarely wanted anything to do with her, more concerned with his own thoughts and wants if he wasn't joining in on mocking her. 

She watched them all head off back into the village, sighing softly. At least now that they were gone, she could relax a little. Going into the tent, Selene loosened her binds. The feeling of them leaving her body made her lurch forward, her jaw opening itself as she let out a dry squeak. Taking them off was even starting to hurt now. She had never had to bind like this for so long, most jobs would only last a few days, never as long as this one. 

She rested, pulling her cloak around her body along with a large fur. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, her body in too much pain to let her brush it back. Her ribs feeling like she had been sticking knives into them whenever she took in too large a breath. 

Slowly, as the snow began to fall gently, Selene let her thoughts drift. They started in a very pleasant place. The Lady of the Castle. So dangerous, so powerful, but so beautiful. Selene wondered exactly how tall she was in comparison to the woman. 

Well, more like how short she was. She probably only came up to the woman's hips... 

Selene shivered suddenly, and shook her head, feeling her face burn. She put a hand over her beating heart as if trying to push it down. No good would come from those thoughts. It was troubling at times just how beautiful she found women, but in a funny little way, it was the exact opposite of how Iris had been in her pure unbridled love for men. She found them beautiful in every way, never able to choose between the many that came to their door every day presenting her with gifts and flowers and sweet words. 

Selene's thoughts drifted away from the pleasant place. Iris... 

Iris had been taller, skinnier, and so much sweeter. They had been born twins but looked so different. Selene's eyes were just as blue as hers, her hair just as soft, but Iris still managed to outshine her in every way. Her hair was long, blonde with a natural curl to it compared to Selene's flat dark hair, a soft voice with never a mean word to say about anyone compared to Selene's scathing remarks. Kind and beautiful, always picking flowers or baking sweets to give out to the village while Selene kept herself away from people, a sharp tongue and sour attitude coupling with her more plain looks kept her firmly in place as the unfavorable twin. An outcast. Where Iris was water, calm and beautiful, Selene was fire, raging and hateful. 

Selene didn't realize she had begun crying until the droplets hit her wrists. She closed her eyes before reaching up to clean her face and tuck her hair back into her hood. The young woman laid down on the floor of the tent, listening to the wind rushing through the pines. 

********** 

"Samson! Are you there, lad?" Pierre called out, jolting Selene a bit as she sat up from letting her mind slip away into the quiet. She hadn't slept, but her body had gotten stiff from being in the same position for what must have been hours. She hadn't even eaten anything. Quickly tying her binds back around her chest and tightening them with a slight grunt, she got up. 

The woman poked her head out of the tent, looking up at the single man standing in the camp before standing up to get out as Pierre came closer to her, holding a long leather pouch. Carefully opening it, he pulled out a single arrow, its head practically shining. 

"A silver arrow. Expensive, but it should come in handy against the monster we're up against." Pierre gave a proud grin. 

'Is silver effective against them?' Selene wrote down. 

"Not sure, if I'm being honest. Though, an arrow through the heart would kill just about anything, wouldn't you say?" He smirked slightly despite being clearly exhausted, and she gave a silent laugh, covering her mouth and shoving him. "Although, it appears we have exhausted our... Certain resource." His smile faded and he sighed before walking out into the shadowy forest. 

The others were staying away from the camp in the thickest part of the untamed forest sulking around and complaining quietly. Selene made her way over through the thick snow. Speaking of which, the snow still hadn't stopped from earlier, the sky was dark with thick clouds as the temperature plummeted. A storm was coming. 

Eric stomped his foot. "That's it! We're done! We have asked every single woman in this bloody village, and none have agreed! There isn't another village or town or city for days around, we have no chance!" He snapped. "We're never going to get to that Vampire, all because we don't have a woman!" 

Selene took a step forward. Her voice was hoarse, scratchy from lack of use and her chest being squeezed. 

"You have me." 

All 4 men froze, looking around at each other as if making sure the others heard it too. 

Eric was the first to break the silence she had created. "Wh... What?" 

Klaus began to snicker, before the large older man burst into laughter. He doubled over a bit before pointing at Selene. "Oh, oh! First words the lad ever speaks, and they're a joke! Oh, you've finally got a sense of humor, my boy!" 

Selene glared up, "I'm a woman." 

"Prove it then, if you aren't joking." Said Pierre, who had started chuckling alongside Klaus when the huge man had assumed she was trying to humor them. Snow fell much harder now around the group. Their camp was far, no fire for warmth or light, but Selene huffed as she finally pulled down her hood, showing the men her face and long hair. It had grown much longer now in the month she had spent with these arrogant men. 

The winds whipped and raged around the group as the blizzard had finally kicked in, pulling Selene's long hair behind her, down her back as she stared the men down. 

Jacob scoffed. "You know that proves nothing. Pierre has a son with long hair. Even Klaus is getting long hair now." He seemed to be ignoring her more feminine facial features, but fine. She knew what he wanted to see. Pig. 

Selene rolled her eyes before clearing her throat. She took a tiny breath before undoing the clasp and button on her cloak, letting it fall into the snow at her feet before she pulled up her cream coloured shirt, showing her bound chest. 

"Your son have these, Pierre?" 

They all squirmed a bit. Pierre stared, not out of perversion, but out of shock. "By god, she IS a woman." 

"And a liar!" Eric snarled, making Selene pull her shirt back down and grab her cloak before it could be blown away. "We trusted you! You kept that from us! You aren't even mute!" 

"Why does it matter? I hunted alongside you, I-" 

Jacob cut her off. "You shouldn't BE hunting. A woman like yourself should be at home with your husband." 

At those words, Selene's eye twitched, she turned to Jacob, stepping forward and poking a finger into his chest. "I don't have one." She growled. "And I don't WANT ONE!" 

Taunts from her past rose back up, all the men who had rejected her for her perfect twin sister. Any man who showed interest in her only wanted her sister. They all pushed her away whenever she had tried to force herself to enjoy their company. Other people in the village had teased her mercilessly, saying that she would never marry, that no one would want her with her nasty streak and inferior looks, not like sweet, happy, Perfect Iris. Eventually Selene had accepted and started acting nasty to any man who showed interest at all. "I will never take a husband!" 

Klaus gave a dark laugh now, making her step back as all the men looked at her in disgust. "Now I know... I know who you are. You are Selene Caliman, from Hegemon village. Your sister died last summer-" 

"And they blamed me. Said that I killed her." Selene stood her ground, letting the poison in her heart leech out into her gaze. She had expected them to be accepting, to be surprised and happy, but she would not let them intimidate her. 

"You fled from your village and they called you a murderer. They might still be looking for you..." He grinned. 

She took a step back now. Not out of fear, but to keep from screaming fully at the large man. Selene was more than tired of being insulted. "And?" 

"If we were to turn you in, we'll be rewarded." He stated matter of factly. "You can go into the castle, or you are being brought home." 

Selene glared up at him. "Who's to say they're still looking for me? They must have figured out by now that my sister's death was an accident." She retorted. "Besides, you still need me. Bring me home, and I'll follow you back here and take the Vampire down myself. You need me to get into Castle Dimitrescu, and you can't force me to go anywhere." 

Pierre took a step towards her but she stepped back. "Madam, please-" He held out his hands out to her, but Klaus put an arm out, blocking him. 

"Oh, but we can." He growled. "You don't fear going home, little woman?" 

Selene shook her head and lied. "No. I don't. And as things stand, I'm not going into the castle unless you give me the money I was promised." 

Klaus came right up to her, taking her small hands into his larger ones as he gazed down at her. "Selene..." He said, softer but not kinder as she glared up at him. "You are so brave... Very brave, for a woman. So very strong. Perhaps you have another use for us." 

Eric protested beside him, having also gotten close. "She ISN'T a hunter! She isn't like us! She-" 

"Hush, Eric!" Klaus snarled at him and shoved the blonde man away before turning back to her, his hands sliding down to her wrists. "Now, Selene... You managed to outsmart my men, and myself." 

She started trying to pull away, feeling like prey caught in a trap. Klaus' grip tightened. "I need that by my side. I want it." He husked. "Become my wife. Now." 

Selene's body froze, her heart feeling like it had slammed to a halt within her. Her confidence had slipped away from her as the situation spiraled out of her hands. "N... No." She shook her head, murmuring quietly. 

"What was that?" Klaus leaned down, his eyes narrowed. Selene began to tremble, shaking her head faster. Jacob and Eric were close now, the three crowding her. 

"No! I don't want to!" She cried, and in a desperate attempt for control, she raised her voice, even if it was shaking now. "You can't make me!" 

Klaus roared at her. "I will bind your wrists, walk you down the aisle and get a church to do it! I'll pay, I'll threaten... Who will they believe, Selene, an esteemed hunter, or a hysterical woman? A criminal no less!" He squeezed her wrists harder, they would no doubt be bruised. "You, Selene Caliman, will become my wife, whether you wish it or not! We will keep you as our Maiden of Luck..." Klaus grinned, releasing her wrists and putting a hand onto her cheek. "And you will bear my children. Strong, and smart." 

Selene shook and took a half step back, her lower lip quivering as she felt a hand on her back. "No, I..." She looked around at the faces that surrounded her, the hands that now reached out, resting on her body, her shoulders her face her wrists, hands covering her. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" 

The three men, Eric, Jacob, and Klaus, all grabbed at her now. Klaus took her face into his large hands. "You either go into Castle Dimitrescu, or you become my wife. What do you want?" 

"Yes, yes, I'll do it! I'll go, just get off me!" Selene screamed. The winds howled in her ears, her vision blurred now as huge tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"And what will you do?" 

"Infiltrate the castle, gain the Vampire's trust, and kill her when her guard is down." 

He tilted her chin up, ignoring that she was shaking, or perhaps he didn't care. "Yes, wonderful. That's much more like it. I will give you until spring to kill it, since I'm feeling so generous for my new little bride." He taunted her. "Do that, and will pay you, and I'll even let you go." Klaus sneered. "Fail to do so? The next time we see you, we will take you back, and the only payment you will get is being the mother to my children." 

"Yes... Klaus..." Her chest shuddered as she bit back a sob. 

The men stepped away from her. Pierre stood back, his head down. He hadn't said a word. 

Selene had been about to begin her walk to the castle, when a thought struck her. Other than looking like an emotional wreck, she looked fine. Lady Dimitrescu was not stupid, Selene would look very suspect about wanting to stay in the castle until spring... She turned back to the men. 

"Hit me." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me." She hissed. "Hit me. Hard enough to leave bruises. Rip my clothes a little." Selene glared at the 4 men before her, keeping the quivering she felt in her body out of her voice. "If you do, Lady Dimitrescu will not suspect me for wanting to be close to her. She will think that I am looking for protection." 

The blizzard raged around them, chilling Selene to the bone. Her body ached from hunger and stress. Hate burned in her belly as they stared at her, as if she were a delicate little flower. Jacob sneered. "You're an idiot, she has no mercy." 

"Madam-" Pierre started, but Selene charged forward, her already balled up fist slamming into Eric's stomach. 

In an instant reaction, the blonde retaliated immediately by back handing her across the face. Jacob grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "What is wrong with you?!" 

She was not going to let them control this fully, she was terrified, but this was her situation, and she would not let them take it from her completely. "You're a coward, Eric." Selene said with a grin. "You think you're some kind of top dog while you lick Klaus' boots for him!" 

She laughed as her wrist was wrenched free by Eric pulling her back, punching her in the chest before the world became a blur of snow and leather. Eric had tackled her down onto the ground, punching and kicking the young woman, the others pulling him away from her. "You insufferable bitch! We should kill you!" He bristled at Selene as she slowly stood up. 

"Eric!" Klaus shouted. "That is no way to talk to a woman, no matter how foolish she is!" He snapped at the younger man. "Especially when she is to become my bride come spring." 

Selene wanted to scream at him, to launch herself at him and hurt him in any way she could but she knew there was no way she'd be able to. 

"I will help her." 

Her stomach dropped. Klaus turned to her, making tears in her outfit and gazing down into her eyes, before his gaze drifted lower to her chest. Selene reached up into her shirt and pulled at her binds, unable to get them off with a single hand. 

Klaus ripped her cloak off suddenly, making her shiver as her body now had even less protection from the blizzard. Her cloak being thrown to an upset looking Pierre. Klaus took out a dagger and pulled Selene's shirt up, cutting through her binds and letting then fall into the snow. "You will look so beautiful, bearing my children." He whispered, Selene felt like vomiting, and if she'd had anything in her stomach, she probably would have. 

After what felt like hours under his hands and gaze, her pushed her away, making her fall into the snow. "Go." Klaus ordered. "You have until spring. Report to us every night you can." 

She nodded, getting up shakily and walking through the woods, the blizzard getting rapidly worse around her, drowning her in a world of harsh white winds. 

The forest seemed to stretch on forever. She kept her head down as she walked, snow seeping into the rips in her clothes and through her shoes as she walked. She'd been told once that hell was fiery, but now she was sure that it was this. Cold, dark, heavy. She was alive yes, but in that moment, Selene was walking through nothing but the truest hell. 

Perhaps she deserved this. She had lied and tricked the men... Maybe she should have stayed in Hegemon, taken the rage of the people, let them call her a killer as they threw stones at her. Or maybe this was her punishment... 

Selene tried her hardest to keep her tears off of her face, not wanting them to freeze there. Her lungs burned and ached between each shallow sobbing breath. The cold whipped past her, the winds forcing her eyes almost completely shut as the young woman cried. 

The feeling of the river came back. The terror that had been a sudden rush back then seeped in slowly now, but so much worse. The feeling as if she was slipping away. The world was getting quieter despite the howling, screaming winds that pushed and pulled her. 

Was she going to die out here? Wandering slowly and almost blindly through this horrible blizzard towards the castle? It certainly felt like it. Her legs barely wanted to move anymore, her feet numb from the cold, arms held so tightly against her body that she couldn't move them. She walked through the courtyard, praying that Lady Dimitrescu would take pity on her. 

Selene stumbled, falling into the snow on her knees, the door now in sight when she forced herself to look up. Forcing her arms down into the snow to push herself back up, the brunette slowly made her way towards the door. Her skin felt like someone had set her on fire, her head feeling foggy and her limbs like metal chains dragging her down to rest peacefully on the snow... 

Finally, the door was within reach. She raised a shaking arm, her fist gently brushing against the solid mahogany, knuckles barely scraping against it. Everything hurt, she was so tired... 

Then, she fell. Not to her knees, no, beyond that point. Selene laid on her hip in the snow, her stiff arms bent at the elbows barely keeping her chest and face off the frozen stone, her tears finally frozen to her cheeks. She barely had the energy to lift her head anymore. Hunger, stress, exhaustion, and sheer cold had taken their toll. 

They probably hadn't even heard her tiny knock at the door. Selene let out a whimper, she didn't want to die alone out here. 

"Please..." 

As if by miracle, the doors opened, and she heard a soft gasp from above before a voice spoke gently to her, someone bending down. 

"Oh you poor, poor little thing..." A woman cooed before Selene felt herself being lifted gently off the ground and pressed against something warm and soft. "Olga, sweetheart, start up the fire!" The woman called to someone inside the castle. 

The last things Selene had seen before passing out completely were a pair of black heels, and a white dress.


	6. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I was away for a while, I got a bit sick, then lost a lot of progress because of my computer shutting off on me.   
> Anyways, this is a part 1 of 2! I really hope you enjoy it!

Selene's eyes opened slowly, her body feeling heavy. Where was she? 

She was laying on something soft. Something... Warm. Faint light filled the room, allowing her to look around. It was probably larger and definitely fancier than her old house back in Hegemon Village. The bed she was laid in was bigger than any she had seen in all her life. The sheets were silky and softer than any sort of fabric she knew. 

This was a bedroom, but for who? Was it the woman who had plucked her up off the ground last night? Had that been Lady Dimitrescu? 

Her face flushed at the thought of being so effortlessly picked up, as if she were a little doll. 

Well, she was sort of little. She was shorter than her sister, and being around those big men had made her feel smaller. Then again, Lady Dimitrescu was definitely taller than Klaus... 

The thought of Klaus and his threat of marriage sent a deep twist of fear through her body, making her sick to her stomach. She needed to kill the woman who had possibly just saved her from freezing to death, because she knew Klaus would hold true on his threat if she couldn't do this by spring... Force her to be his pathetic bride, pushing her down an aisle with her wrists bound tight, a nervous threatened priest binding them for life. Her chest tightened as she felt the world slip away, the only thing in her mind being his cruel, lustful gaze. 

The door opened, sending Selene into a panic. "No!" She screamed, coughing and thrashing among the blankets as she struggled to take in air. 

Immediately, a hand pressed onto her chest, pushing her down as someone began to shush her. "Shh, little one, it's alright, you are safe here." A low soothing voice pierced through her veil of fear. Her own blue eyes locked onto golden ones filled with bewilderment and concern. "Breathe, my dear, I am not going to hurt you." 

Selene stared at the woman before her, who had bent at the waist just to take a close look at her. "Were you having a nightmare, little one?" 

"Somewhat... Where am I?" Selene asked, looking into those entrancing yellow eyes. 

"Well, when I found you half frozen at my door, I couldn't just leave you there. So, I took you inside, got you warm, and took you into my room." She explained, rubbing Selene's back. "What were you doing, wandering so late in such awful weather?" 

"Looking for shelter." Selene half lied as she felt her body begin to relax. "You put me in your bed?" 

"I wanted to keep watch over you, make sure you weren't too injured, or in case you woke up in the night." She assured Selene. "I don't get many visitors, much less ones that are freezing to death." 

Selene felt a pain in her ribs so sharp that it cut her breath slightly. "Th... Thank you." She whispered. Her stomach now ached for a different reason, rumbling loudly and making the woman smile. 

"Are you hungry, my dear?" Lady Dimitrescu asked, gently pulling the blanket down off of Selene. She winced a bit. "Oh goodness, those look worse than what they did last night..." 

At first, Selene had been confused. What looked worse? Then her eyes followed the tall woman's gaze, and widened. 

Her pants had been torn quite badly, the one leg having been ripped all the way up to her knee. Her shirt was shredded around her waist, barely keeping her modest. But the injuries were a whole different story. 

Her knees were covered with dried blood, her wrists had both gone purple, stomach and one of her hips also having dark bruises on them, as well as the greenish colored ones on her shoulders. 

Lady Dimitrescu looked genuinely concerned. "I..." She started, seemingly at a loss for words. "I have extra clothing for you." She regained confidence in her words just as quickly. "You are just a touch smaller than my daughters." 

"Daughters?" Selene asked. Those enchanting eyes lit up the moment the word had left her mouth. 

"Yes, three of them. My pride and joy. Silvana, Olga, and Daniela." She counted them on her fingers before laughing softly. "Now, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself!" She held out a hand that made Selene's hands looks tiny. "I am Lady Alcina Dimitriscu, and you are?" 

Selene needed a moment to remember how to breathe. 

"Selene..." She managed to stammer out before resting a hand on the outstretched one, feeling a shiver down her spine at the touch of the soft leather. 

The young woman swore she had seen the ghost of a smirk on Lady Dimitrescu's lips. "Very nice. Can you walk? I do believe you would like to get out of those rags, yes?" 

Selene slid her bruised up legs off of the bed, her eyes widening when her feet weren't even close to reaching the floor. She froze up completely when Lady Dimitrescu took her hands. "If your legs give out, I won't let you fall." She promised. 

Thankfully though, Selene was stable on her feet when she slid off of the bed completely. Her knees definitely hurt though, she must have cut them when she had fallen at the door. 

"There we are. Now, come, let's get you something decent to wear." Lady Dimitrescu walked out of the room with surprising speed, though Selene supposed it wasn't too shocking, longer legs meant longer strides. With a huff, the short woman followed behind as best she could. 

Lady Dimitrescu didn't say a word as she kept up her pace, practically gliding through the halls. Her high heels clicking made a lovely sound on the floor, Selene following along and trying to keep time with her, though her lungs quickly began to burn. 

By the time they had entered a dark room, Selene wanted to flop over onto the cool floor and rest there instead of anymore walking. 

"Oh dear, it seems my daughters are quite a bit taller than I thought..." Lady Dimitrescu muttered, searching through a massive black wardrobe. "You'll have to forgive me, it's been a while since we've had anyone else over, and when you're at my height, well..." She chuckled, "It's sometimes difficult to see just how tiny others are." 

Selene wanted so badly to retort that she was not 'tiny', but the smile on Lady Dimitrescu's face told her that it was not meant to be an insult. It would have been the same as simply saying she had blue eyes. Or maybe it was meant as a compliment...? 

Though, Selene also wanted very badly to ask just how in the hell Lady Dimitrescu had gotten to that height. It seemed almost rude though, to ask something like that of a lady. 

"Ah, here. It might not be a perfect fit, but I think this will suit you." She explained, before turning to show a deep burgundy dress. The sleeves were long, with gold lace trim going in little vine-like patterns up the wrists, a deep sweetheart neckline that was also trimmed with the gold lace, the golden vines heading down towards the waist. 

Selene stared in awe, and Lady Dimitrescu smirked. "I take it you like it?" 

"Like it? Look at it, it's beautiful!" Selene could hardly believe her eyes. Why was this woman being so kind to her? Yes, she needed new clothes but... 

Her train of thought was interrupted when a little spike of pain went through her chest as she had moved closer to Lady Dimitrescu. The tall woman didn't seem to notice though, only gesturing for her to take off her clothing. 

"W-wait, I can't change in front of-" 

She was cut off by a soft giggle, followed by a sigh. "My dear, I have raised three daughters on my own, believe me, there is nothing I haven't seen." Her eyes turned soft suddenly, and she patted Selene on the shoulder. "Trust me, little one, you have nothing to be ashamed of. And I would like another look at those injuries, if I may." 

Selene gave a nod, and started taking her old clothing off, her skin prickling from the cold, and the feeling of Lady Dimitrescu's eyes on her body. "Your back is bruised too..." She said gently. "Oh my dear... How did you get so hurt?" 

She closed her eyes tightly. "I... I don't feel comfortable talking about it, yet." Selene wants to curl in onto herself. "Maybe another time, please?" 

"Yes, I understand." Lady Dimitrescu said as she came around to her front. "You'll have to forgive me, Selene, I'm always curious about guests. It gets rather lonely around here sometimes." She said, before adding in a hushed tone. "I'm glad you came to me." 

Selene pulled the dress up, and had been about to say something that would have surely wooed Lady Dimitrescu instantly, but instead, she let out a squeak. Compliments were not something she was used to. 

"Hm, a bit long... But we can worry about that later." 

"Uh, wait, what about shoes?" Selene asked. "My old shoes aren't with me." 

Lady Dimitrescu frowned. "I'm sorry, dear, but they were nearly destroyed. Practically scraps around your ankles. We had to get rid of them, and I'm afraid that your feet are much smaller than any shoes my daughters have at the moment. They tend to get rid of older shoes." She explained. 

Nodding, Selene walked out of the bedroom. "Okay, where are we going now?" She asked, watching Lady Dimitrescu duck through the doorway and start to walk down a hall. 

"To lunch, of course. Well, for you. My daughters and I have already eaten." 

Guilt flooded Selene, making her squirm inside as she struggled to keep up with the Vampire's pace. "I, I'm sorry, you should have woken me up!" She told her. "I don't want to be a burden on you-" 

Lady Dimitrescu suddenly came to a halt, turning and looking down at Selene. "No, no. None of that. I knew you needed your rest, dear, so I let you sleep. Believe me, letting you sleep in was the opposite of a burden for me." She assured the young woman. "My daughters are quite the handful at times. My youngest especially seems to forget her manners often." She said with a slight chuckle. 

"Thank you, I... You have my gratitude, madam." Selene bowed to her, hiding her rosy face. 

The two walked in comfortable silence down the halls, Selene occasionally stopping to catch her breath or admire the artwork on the walls. Eventually, they walked down into a large room, the fireplace burning a wonderful warmth near a table and 2 chairs. 

"Hear, little one, sit down. I'll fetch you something to eat, and perhaps some tea?" Alcina pulled a chair out for Selene to sit down, watching the small woman. 

"Thank you, thank you very much." Said Selene, relaxing in the warmth of the fire and closing her eyes. The quickly fading sound of high heels on the floor indicated that she was alone. 

Why was Lady Dimitrescu being so nice to her? She was a stranger who had shown up on her front step half frozen... Was it pity? Curiosity? Or maybe she was instilling a false sense of security so Selene would let her guard down? That would be rather ironic. 

Her stomach growled again, making her whine softly to herself as she curled up a little in the chair. 

The sound of heels grew close, making her instantly move to sit properly. Lady Dimitrescu walked in carrying a somewhat large silver tray. "Here we are." She set it down, taking a seat across from Selene. "The bread should still be a bit warm, my daughter Silvana made it not long ago. She enjoys cooking." 

"I'll have to thank her." Selene chirped, ripping a large piece off of the small loaf she'd been given and sniffing it. It had been so long since she'd had bread that was soft and warm... 

"Eat up, dear." That gentle, rich voice was like honey to her ears. Selene could listen to her talk all day long... She wanted to know what it would sound like if she was whispering into Selene's ear, practically hypnotizing her... Oh, oh god, she needed to stop, to think of anything else. She looked down at her food and forced her mind to clear. 

She stuffed the large chunk of bread into her mouth, almost moaning at the feeling of food that wasn't game meat. She didn't mind the meat she had hunted, but the feeling of warm bread was something she hadn't had for a quite some time now. 

"Don't worry my dear, your food isn't going anywhere." Alcina said, only barely hiding a smile with her teacup raised to her mouth. Selene swallowed, a blush rising in her cheeks before she took another smaller bite. 

"It's really good. Thank you so much." Selene bowed her head a little, feeling like it was the only thing to do. She reached over for her own teacup, taking a long drink before her eyes wandered a bit. 

In a small bowl were a few apples. "You have fruit? How do you have fruit? It's so cold!" 

Lady Dimitrescu carefully plucked one of the apples out. "We always have a wide array of food here, little one. My brother brings by deliveries often, including fruit from other cities or even other countries. Try it, dear, I think you'll like it." 

She held it out for Selene, who took it bashfully took it, her heart fluttering when their fingers brushed. Taking a large bite, she nearly bounced in her chair at the sweet taste. Lady Dimitrescu watched her with an amused expression, Selene happily eating her fill. "I've never had food so good before!" She beamed up at the older woman, who seemed to take the words in stride. 

"Why thank you, Selene. You should try it when the weather warms up." She slowly reached a hand over, placing it onto Selene's own. 

Not thinking for even a split second, Selene nodded. "I will." She almost sighed, never wanting Alcina to let go of her hand. 

She seemed to really like that answer. "Good." She pulled away, standing up and making Selene feel even smaller. "Now, I have some business to attend to. Why don't you go and meet my daughters? They've been simply desperate to meet you." 

Watching as Alcina picked up the tray, Selene stood up slowly. "Yes, I will. And I'll thank Silvana too for making the bread." She smiled up at Lady Dimitrescu, who pointed out the direction of where she had last seen her daughters. 

With another thanking, Selene held the skirt of her dress up and walked off, looking for the 3 other women she would be sharing a home with. 

******** 

It wasn't too long before she caught the sound of people talking, following it and peering into a massive room lit with candles and lanterns. Inside of it was a very long table, a few vanities scattered around, a large clock standing off to the side, and not to mention 3 women, all dressed in dark cloaks. One was turned away, but the other two (a brunette and a redhead) were sitting close together facing the door. 

The redhead was reading a book, the brunette idly humming to herself. 

They were tall too. Not as tall as Lady Dimitrescu, but definitely taller than Selene or any of the hunters. Trying to get a better look, Selene leaned forward, accidentally making a floorboard creak. 

The brunette and redhead looked up, the redhead gasping and smiling immediately. "It's you! I was wondering when you would wake up!" 

"Look, Daniela! She's awake!" Said the brunette, beckoning the blonde over, who had been over in the corner fiddling with her hair at one of the vanities. 

Selene felt a chill in the pit of her stomach as she recognized the girl. It was the blonde who had chased a man down and ripped him apart. 

Wild hazel eyes gazed at her as Daniela drew close. "You must be Mother's new guest!" She grinned. "Why don't you come play with us? We don't bite." 

"Cut that out, you'll scare her!" 

The redhead got up from her spot and brought Selene over to where they had been sitting. "Goodness, you look much better than what you did last night." She said, before freezing up a bit and smiling awkwardly. "No offense, of course, ha... I just meant that, well, your lips and fingertips were kind of turning blue." She explained. "I'm Olga, by the way. I stayed up for hours last night helping Mother warm you up." 

Selene winced, looking down. "I'm sorry." 

Olga laughed, shaking her head. She had an odd laughter, quiet but almost... Manic. Like she found the whole world funny. "Don't be sorry, I was up anyways. I'm just glad that Mother heard you at the door." 

Selene smiled, feeling her face warm a little, when her foot caught the bottom of her dress, making her trip forward and nearly fall over. Luckily, the brunette sister caught her. "Careful." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. My name is Silvana, I'm the oldest of us three." She spoke with a dignified air about her. Out of the three sisters, this one seemed to take her nobility seriously. 

"Oh!" Selene grinned. "Your mother told me that you were the one who named bread. She gave me some of it to eat, it was delicious!" 

Silvana gave a smirk, before she sat down on a stool. "I've been told that I have a talent." She looked down at Daniela. "See? More than just meat to eat, Dani." 

"I do eat more than meat, jerk!" The blonde growled. 

"Please, you two, don't fight in front of her..." Olga pleaded with the girls. Daniela rolled her eyes and Silvana huffed softly before looking back down at Selene. 

"Say, that dress... Do you want us to improve it? We can make it easier to walk in, make it prettier." 

Olga bounced on her heels, grinning wide and putting her hands on Selene's shoulders. "Oh please, please let us! We know what we're doing, we never get to try with anyone but each other, it'll be nice." 

She watched, nodding slowly. "I suppose you could." 

Even Daniela perked up much more at that, her sour expression changing to one of delight as she went to the vanity she had been at earlier, grabbing a box filled with all sorts of different fabrics, needles, threads, laces, too many things to count. 

The girls pushed Selene towards a mirror, each working at the waist of her dress. "Hey, tell us if we stick you by accident, okay?" Said Silvana, the brunette starting to pin Selene's dress up. "Just hold still." 

Selene tilted her head a bit to watch the three girls work. Their focus was sharp as they all began to sew around on her dress. "If I may ask... Why are you doing this?" 

Olga looked up from where she had been sewing a small silver flower pattern near Selene's hips. "Mother." She answered. "She would like it." 

Selene wanted to protest, tell the girls to knock off their giggling when they heard her give a tiny squeak. "And... Just what is that supposed to mean?" 

"Don't you want to make Mother happy? I'm sure she would love it if you looked so nice in a dress that her gorgeous, beloved daughters helped to make perfect." Silvana crowed with pride as she managed to finish up with the modifications to the dress's length. She had managed to get the dress up higher around Selene's waist while her sisters had been working. "Oh, hold on... It could use something..." 

"Here, I'll get it." Said Olga, going over to a large vanity and grabbing a large wooden box, carrying it over for her sisters to look through. Daniela finished up with her work on adding tiny gold leaves to the vines around Selene's breasts, but Silvana rummaged through the box with glee, her back turned. 

Pulling a large black ribbon out of the box, Silvana turned back to her. "Arms up!" She chirped. When Selene did as she was told, the brunette began to carefully tie the ribbon into a bow around Selene's waist. "There, NOW it's perfect." 

An old clock began to chime, the bell inside ringing beautifully. Selene looked up curiously. Daniela hauled her to her feet. "Well, that should do it. Just in time too, dinner is ready."


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Dimitrescu family

Olga squealed with excitement as she tightened the large bow at Selene's back. "Ooh, you look so cute! Mother will love it! It's been so long since-" 

Daniela cuffed her over the back of her head. "Shut up!" She hissed, and Olga went quiet. 

"Since what?" Selene asked, an eyebrow raised as her face turned a deep shade of red. The thought of Lady Dimitrescu finding her cute was... Definitely something she would save for later. "Since what?" 

Silvana waved her off. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry your itty bitty head about it." The brunette teased, ushering Selene out the door and down into their grand dining hall. 

Her eyes widened at the sight. A large dark wooden table, probably mahogany, sat with 5 large chairs around it. Overhead was a massive crystal chandelier, twinkling in the light of the many candles that bathed the room in a warm glow. In the center of the table, a large display of flowers. Definitely impressive considering it was almost the middle of winter. Where was she getting these? 

At the same time the girls entered, Lady Dimitrescu had as well from a different door, holding a bottle of wine in her hands. 

Neither Alcina nor Selene saw it, but Silvana had given Selene a sudden little push forwards, making the short woman stumble in front of the 3 sisters. They giggled quietly when their mother's face lit up. 

"We helped her with her dress, mother." Said Olga, smiling a bit. "We hope you don't mind." 

Selene stared up, her face burning cherry red as the older woman stared at her. "Mind?" Alcina asked, her eyes roaming all over Selene before she grinned. "Why would I ever mind? You've made our guest even more beautiful." 

Selene's heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest. "Th-thank you, Lady Dimitrescu." She stammered, holding back to urge to grab the skirt of the dress tightly in her hands for something to ground herself. 

"Please, dear, call me Alcina. You are sitting with us as our equal tonight." She purred, holding out a hand to her. Selene took it, allowing the older woman to guide her to her seat. 

A few girls came through into the room after all the women were seated, startling Selene. All 5 were clothed in the same brown dresses with white aprons. She had forgotten that Alcina had made servants out of some of the village's women. 

Dinner was served quickly and silently, the servants leaving just as fast as they had come in. They had kept their heads down, bowing to the women around the table. 

Smelling the food made Selene's mouth water. Meat, bread, and potatoes. Beside the plate was a large glass, which Alcina took and filled with wine. Feeling more hungry than thirsty, the dark haired girl focused on her food as the three sisters chattered to their mother. 

After a little while, the chatter quieted down, the other girls beginning to eat. Selene looked up a bit from her plate to see Daniela, who was seated across from her at Lady Dimitrescu's right side, stab the middle of her steak with her fork and lift it up. Alcina saw it too, as the older woman leaned over and gave the blonde a flick to the side of her head. 

"Mother-!" 

"You have a knife, use it." She said sternly, and Selene raised her hand to her mouth to hide her smile, clearing her throat to mask her snicker. It wasn't enough though, so Lady Dimitrescu turned to face her now, though her expression was one of amusement for a moment before turning to confusion. 

"My dear, you haven't even touched your drink." She commented. "It has been hours since lunch, surely you must be thirsty?" 

Selene blushed out of embarrassment now. "Well, I am, it's just..." She gazed at the deep red liquid. "I've never had wine before, or any alcohol for that matter." 

The air around the table changed now. The sisters, once simply drinking or eating, now all looked at each other with glee. Why were they giggling? 

Her thoughts were cut off by Alcina grabbing her chin and tilting her head up to look her in the eye. "You'll never know if you like it if you don't try it." Her voice had a bit of a sing-song tone to it that made Selene's spine shiver. 

Without thinking, she grabbed her glass and began to drink. 

The wine was cool against her tongue, coating her mouth immediately. The taste was nothing like she had ever had in her life. Sweet and floral, rich and dark, just a bit metallic, thick enough that the taste flooded her senses. 

The women all leaned in. "How is it?" Alcina asked, her golden eyes filled with a burning intensity. 

Selene was pretty sure she'd moaned. "It's delicious." She said as her mind began to cloud, the taste still lingering and making her lick the inside of her mouth for more after she had drained the rather large glass. "May I have more?" She asked. "Um, please?" 

Alcina smiled, showing her teeth. Her teeth were quite sharp looking, Selene noted, before remembering that the woman must have fangs. For some reason, that didn't really bother her at the moment. She simply watched as the tall woman poured her another drink. 

Selene grabbed it quickly, gulping down half before hiccuping quietly. "It's so... Thick." She looked up at the women around her. "Is all wine like this?" 

The girls laughed a bit. "Just ours." Said Daniela. "It's special." 

"I really like it." Selene grinned, raising the glass to her lips once more, quickly drinking down the rich liquid. 

Alcina reached a hand over as Selene completely drained her glass. "Poor dear, you must be so thirsty, let me pour you another." 

Selene hiccuped and nodded as she looked at the other girls, the daughters, all whispering to each other and smirking as Alcina poured her a third drink. She took the glass, her mind hazy as she drank it down completely. The sisters all stood up and got close to Selene, who was watching as Alcina stood up before ducking out of the room. 

The young woman reached out a wavering arm towards the tall woman. "W... Wait!" She called, but the redheaded sister gently pushed her down. 

"She's just going to get another bottle, silly girl." The tall girl purred. "We drained it." 

They all watched her carefully, making sure that she was nice and safe. They had no clue what their mother wanted with the little human, but it was clear that she was a cherished guest at the moment. Perhaps their mother was finally going soft... 

Daniela felt a pull on her dress. "Was this, was it yours?" Selene had asked, her gaze unfocused, but her other hand was on the dark red dress she currently wore. One of Daniela's favorite colors. 

The blonde nodded. "Yes, it was mine. But I don't need it, I outgrew it." She said with a smirk as she pointed to her chest. "Dimitrescu women are quite blessed, you could say." 

Selene nodded, her head clouding as the blonde girl whose name she had already forgotten looked down at her. The other two were starting to pet her hair. "Yes, you... You're all so pretty." 

The brunette giggled and cooed sweetly. "Aww, you're cute!" She laughed and twirled a strand of Selene's dark hair in her fingers. "Here, finish this glass." She said, grabbing the glass that had been near her own plate. 

She held it up to Selene's lips, the young woman already trying to gulp it down before the liquid even reached her tongue. Selene moaned in delight, letting the sweet metallic drink coat her mouth and throat. 

The redheaded sister laughed when Selene moaned. "Oh, is it good?" She tilted Selene's head up. "Mother never lets strangers drink with us, we really want to know." 

"Yes... I..." She hiccuped again, laughing a bit before trying to remember what the girl had just asked. "Um... Yes. I like... Uh..." 

The three burst into fits of giggles, before the blonde began lean in. "You don't even remember what we asked, do you?" 

Selene shook her head, leaning into the hand that was gently scratching the side of her face. "I'm a little... Little stupid." She laughed, laughing even harder when the brunette snorted. 

"Aww, not a thought in that head, hm?" Asked the blonde, grinning when Selene simply laughed, confirming it. "I bet you don't even remember my name!" 

Trying to defend herself, Selene pointed at the tall blonde. "I do!" She insisted. "It's... It's... De... Um..." 

Amber eyes glowed as the brunette stepped forward, her breath smelling like the metallic floral wine. "What about my name, sweetie? Do you remember it?" 

"Sy? Um... Silv..." Selene struggled to remember the names of the girls, only feeling fuzzy and warm and... And like she needed more of that tasty wine. She had already drained her own glass, and the glass the other girl had given her. "Mm..." 

The red haired girl shoved her sister out of the way. "What about me? I helped you get all nice and warm when Mother brought you in!" She cupped Selene's face in her hands. "I'm the middle sister. What's my name?" 

The three crowded Selene tightly, blocking out the lantern lights and candles, their eyes gleaming, grins wide. Their breath all smelling of the wine and making Selene's head spin. The only thing she could think of was the wine, she craved more of it, it smelled so good in their breath, tasted so good... Their mother was coming back with more. Lady... God, what was her name again? 

Suddenly, the girls parted around her, her chair having been moved to face the doorway. Just then, that beautiful woman walked in, having to bend over to do so but looking so pretty and graceful while doing it. 

The blonde girl whispered into Selene's ear as the other two women petted her hair. "Now what's... Her name?" 

A spark of recognition went off in Selene's head, she could never forget the name of this beautiful women. "Alcina..." She purred out before giggling softly. "Beautiful Alcina..." 

Golden eyes filled her vision as said beautiful woman came close. "How sweet you are, little one. All that wine is going straight to your head, isn't it?" She stood back up, pouring another full glass for Selene. Said woman was trying to reach out for it, her fingers completely missing their target. "Poor thing, so helpless. Let me help you drink." 

Selene's face was as red as the wine itself as Alcina tipped her head up by her chin, raising the glass to her lips. "Good girl." The noblewoman smirked as she saw Selene's eyes give a flicker of excitement at those words. She could hear the drunk woman's heart pounding in her chest. Soon enough, her glass was empty, and Selene's eyes were glossy. 

She watched Selene try to get up out of her chair, only for her legs to immediately give out under her. Moving quickly, Alcina held out her arms for the young woman to cling to. "You... So nice, smell so good." Selene's voice slurred and she tried to bury her face into Alcina's chest. 

The Vampire cooed sweetly at her. "Oh how adorable." She lifted Selene's face, watching as the tiny girl beamed up at her. She wasn't being perverted, she simply wanted to be closer. So innocent, and sweet... "It is getting late, my dear, would you like me to bring you to bed?" 

Selene began to sigh. "No..." She mumbled, "I want to stay. With you." 

Her daughters began to giggle, though falling silent when she shot them a glare. "Stay with me? You want that?" She waved a hand to send her daughters away, all of them smirking to each other and as they left the room, turning to moths. 

"Yes, I want it." Selene nodded, trying to hug her. Alcina sat back in her chair, bringing the short girl with her and holding her head against her chest just as she had last night when trying to warm her up. 

She heard Selene make a happy little noise, resisting the urge to laugh. This girl was so easy to please. 

Last night had been... Odd though, looking back on it. She had only barely heard those tiny frozen fingers at her door, opening it to find the unconscious girl at her feet, tears frozen to her face, blood dribbling out of fresh cuts on her knees. 

She had taken her right near the fireplace, holding her close just like this and getting Olga to keep the fire high and warm as she rubbed the poor girl's hands. On sheer impulse, Lady Dimitrescu had swiped a finger across one of the cuts, tasting the blood there. 

The girl was young, a virgin, mostly healthy, but tasted of tragedy. Something or someone, or perhaps multiple things and people, had hurt her quite badly, and that was ignoring the bruises and cracked ribs. Alcina couldn't help but feel sorry for her, along with her curiosity peaking. She wanted very badly to know what had caused this. 

"How would you feel, Selene, about sleeping in my bed?" 

The young girl shivered a bit. "Yes, yes I want to." She nodded rapidly. "I like you." She mumbled, her already red face darkening to the point that her ears were now pink. 

Well that was... Odd. The look in Selene's eyes was one she had never seen before from anyone. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, Alcina could hear it. 

Was this girl...? No, no, she couldn't be... Right? A thought crossed through Alcina's mind though as she considered the possibilities. 

She wouldn't mind it one bit if this short, pretty human held affection for her. 

Alcina stood up effortlessly with the girl in her arms. Selene seemed to panic a little, clinging on tighter. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm stronger than I look, I won't drop you." She assured her. 

She carried the human into her room, setting her down into a huge chair at her vanity and pulling out a very old nightgown for her. "Let's get you out of that dress, and into something nice and comfortable. 

"You're sweet... I want... To be your friend. I really, really really like you." Selene slurred, hiccuping. 

Alcina leaned in, looking into those wide, innocent blue eyes. "I'll let you in on a secret, my dear. I like you too. You're very sweet to me." 

To her shock, the young woman almost instantly began to whimper. Her eyes widened as Selene's lip quivered, her emotions must have been running wild. 

Tears began to fall from Selene's eyes as Alcina looked down at her. "You're so so nice, no one is ever nice to me!" She sobbed, making the tall woman pull away a little in pure shock. "Everyone always hates me!" 

She felt an odd pang in her heart. "Now, I'm sure that's not true." She tried to assure the human, but it just made Selene seem to grow more distressed. 

"I don't want to hurt you!" The girl wailed, to which Alcina began to rub her back. "I don't want to hurt you!" 

"You are not going to hurt me, dear." Alcina spoke softly to her before holding her arms gently in her large hands. This was confusing, she'd never had to deal with a human like this. She forgot just how much alcohol effected their emotional state. "I know you won't." 

Selene began to settle down quickly as Alcina held her, nodding but sniffling. "Okay..." She whimpered as Alcina began to take off her dress, quickly putting a nightgown into her. It was a bit long, going all the way down to her feet, but it was better than nothing. 

She wished she knew more about this girl. Why she had turned up out if the blue, why her blood tasted of someone tortured with grief, and why she had come around smelling like she had been around many men despite her clear virginity. 

Selene had passed out now, the young woman nestled into her arms smelling deeply of the wine she had been given. Alcina looked down at her soft face, now clear of stress and worry and sadness. Peaceful now as she slept, as Alcina gently set her into the enormous bed and coiled around her. 

She wasn't sure what had spurned her to make the random decision to spare the girl's life instead of making her into wine, but whatever had caused it, she was enjoying it. 

She wanted to keep this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a hazing?


	8. Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene is adjusting to life with the Vampire clan, along with all of their... Quirks.

She trudged out into the snow, a large blanket pulled around her shoulders and a pair of oversized boots making walking a little tough. 

Selene huffed as she waited in the cold, wishing to go back inside to her warm bed, to sweet perfumes and delicious foods and that wonderful wine... Not to mention the woman who served it. 

Warmth spread through her body. Alcina was so kind to her. Even if Selene knew the truth about what she was, she couldn't deny that the attention she had been lavishing Selene with wasn't having an effect. 

Familiar shapes stood out against the snow and moonlight. The hunters approached quickly. 

Something was different, very different. Jacob and Eric walked alongside Klaus, Jacob having an excited look on his face, and Eric looking particularly smug. Pierre lagged behind, looking exhausted. The tall man had a busted lip and a black eye. 

Klaus stood tall and proud as always. "Hello, my darling." He grinned as he approached Selene, making her suppress a shudder. 

"Hello." She answered numbly. 

"Any information?" Klaus asked, Eric and Jacob moving in closer. Pierre looked at her before looking away. 

Selene nodded, shivering a bit. "She has 3 daughters. A brunette named Silvana, a redhead named Olga, and the blonde one is named Daniela." 

Jacob's eyes lit up at the mention of the blonde. "Daniela..." He whispered. "What is she like?" 

Selene shrugged. "She's... Wild. I think she's the youngest sister, but she's really tall too. I wear her old dress." 

"Yes yes, wonderful. That will be enough about that one. Tell me about the Queen." Klaus growled at her, making her clench her hands into fists. 

"She's not a queen, she just calls herself a Lady." She told them, but seeing that it wasn't enough for Klaus, she kept talking. "I couldn't find any sort of weaknesses, all I did was sit with her last night." 

"Yes, speaking of, why did you not turn up last night?" He eyed her suspiciously. 

"Yeah! Why weren't you here last night?" Eric asked her with a sharp glare. 

"We had dinner last night." Selene explained. "I had a lot of wine, so I don't remember a lot. Look. All I know is that she has very sharp fangs, and that she's much stronger than she looks. She can carry me as if I were nothing but feathers in her hands." 

"She carried you?" Asked Klaus, looking at her in disgust. "Why?" He took a step forward, making her back up and hit a stone suddenly. 

Selene hissed in pain. "She brought me into the castle the night you all sent me out, and last night I drank too much wine so she carried me into her bed." 

"You trust it enough to lay in its bed?!" Eric curled his lip back. 

Selene snapped at him. "Yes, actually, I do! She's been nothing but kind to me. She clothed me and fed me, she said I'm her equal!" 

"That THING is a monster! It's an affront to god and nature itself!" Klaus got closer, enough that the grey of his beard was now white in the moonlight's gleam. "Why are you letting it poison your mind?!" 

"Because unlike you, I know she cares!" Selene snarled at him, stepping forward. 

Klaus pushed her back against the large stone, the pain in her ribs taking her breath away. "You think you know this beast?! You think this thing CARES ABOUT YOU?!" 

Selene stayed still and quiet, not wanting to answer. Klaus pulled out the now sharpened silver arrow, his voice now low as he leaned in towards Selene. "If you think she's so caring, go ahead. Show her what you came here for." 

His voice turned soft as he caressed Selene's face. "Trust me, my dear." He snapped his fingers, making her flinch. "That's how fast she'll turn on you. I am doing this to protect you." 

Still, Selene said nothing, though her heart had begun to ache inside her chest. 

"You are here to kill her. Nothing more, nothing less." He huffed. "Now get back inside." 

"Gladly." Selene hissed under her breath as the men walked away. She watched them disappear back into the forest. 

Slipping back into the castle, the young woman shivered, pushing the doors shut and locking them back up with the key that had been on the table. Putting the boots back where she had found them, Selene carefully tiptoed back towards the room that Alcina had given to her. 

She practically slithered into her bed, trying to settle into a position that didn't hurt, wheezing from the walk up all the stairs and through the halls. 

Her room was still quite big, though smaller and definitely more plain than Alcina's. Selene had most certainly enjoyed her miniature stay in the grand Lady's room. Especially how she had woken up that morning. 

It had been wonderful. Selene had woken up feeling refreshed and happy, though her memories of last night had been quite foggy. She remembered bits and pieces, but a lot had already slipped away. But that moment of waking up was one that she would not soon forget. 

She had awoken with something soft and heavy across her side and stomach. Looking down, she caught the sight of a rather large arm. Wiggling a bit, she was able to see just who said arm belonged to, the sight nearly taking her breath away. 

Alcina was beautiful, even deep in sleep. Her hat had been taken off, leaving her curly black hair to gently fall around her face, free from being pinned back. Her lipstick was gone, leaving soft pink lips gently parted and letting Selene see the tips of her fangs. Her normal elegant dress had been traded out for a very lacy nightgown that just barely made it to the woman's knees, showing off her long legs. The curtains were covering the windows, which Selene knew weren't there before from the tiny piece she remembered about being in the bedroom... She must have gotten up in the night to pull them closed before getting back into the bed. 

When Selene had tried to wiggle out of her grasp to look at a nearby clock, Alcina had let out a deep growl in her sleep and coiled tighter around her like a viper, pulling the small girl up against her chest and stomach. 

Selene decided in that moment that she would not be getting up any time soon. 

Now the young woman simply closed her eyes, laying alone in her new bed, waiting to fall asleep. 

********** 

It was another very snowy day out, Selene slowly walking through the halls and looking for something to do. She didn't think that she would feel so... Useless. Lady Dimitrescu was busy at the moment with something downstairs, asking that Selene not join her, that it was private business. 

That didn't bother her very much. What definitely bothered her was the feeling of being watched. Something or someone was stalking her through the halls, though she couldn't figure out what. Or who. 

She had been feeling since she had stepped out of her room, making her almost too unnerved to eat. After a few small biscuits and half a cup of tea, Selene had taken to the halls, silently searching for Alcina's comforting presence if the tall woman was finished with whatever she was doing downstairs. Alcina made her feel safe, that was normal, right? 

Her nightgown fluttered as she walked through the halls a little faster now, starting to run when she heard a little footstep behind her. Someone was after her. 

She heard a sadistic cackle before the footsteps suddenly became much louder. The dark haired woman broke into a sprint, holding the skirt of her nightgown in her hands as she ran through the halls, now thoroughly afraid. 

Selene shrieked as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. "I've got you!" A familiar voice laughed. 

"Daniela?" 

The blonde put her down onto the ground. Well, more like simply dropped her. "Ooh, that was so much fun!" She giggled, her body shaking with excitement. "You're so much fun to hunt! But not very soft when I grab you, we'll have to put some more meat on your bones." Daniela bounced on her heels as she spoke so cheerfully, as if she hadn't just scared the wits out of the young woman. "I should get my sisters to play too, the maids won't ever play with us!" 

"That was playing?" Selene asked, looking up at the happy woman. Daniela nodded and hauled her up to her feet. 

"Yes! We have lots of games." Excitement sparkled in those wild hazel eyes. "Hunting is one of them, but my sisters love playing chase, and we all love hide and seek!" 

She scooped Selene up, much to the short woman's protest. "Stop it! I'm not a toy-" 

"Daniela. Enough." 

With that little command, it was back on the floor for Selene, who landed with a grunt of pain. "Mother!" She looked surprised, "We were just playing!" 

"I know dear, but our guest is more fragile than your sisters." Lady Dimitrescu made her way over to Selene, petting her hair. "You will hurt her should you pick her up like that." 

Daniela huffed, but Alcina made a little gesture with her free hand. "Go check on your sisters please, Olga wishes to try cooking again, and I would prefer to not have our kitchen catch fire." 

"Yes, Mother." Daniela bowed a bit, before slinking off back into the dimly lit halls. Her footsteps echoed before suddenly becoming silent. Where had she gone? 

"Now, my dear, are you feeling alright? You look rather... Upset." Alcina took a second go finish, as if looking for the right words to say. 

"I couldn't sleep last night." She half lied. Sleep was hard to come by most of the time, night terrors were quite familiar for the huntress. "I'm afraid that I'm quite the light sleeper. The tiniest thing wakes me right up." She stopped talking when she heard a sudden fit of laughter. Lady Dimitrescu was laughing at her, covering her mouth with a gloved hand, but not covering the sound at all. 

Alcina laughed a bit more before Selene glared. "Oh, oh goodness dear, I wasn't teasing, it's just... We are so very different." She explained. "My brother often jokes that I could sleep through the end of the world. But I suppose that comes with raising 3 girls." 

Oh, now Selene was intrigued. "You have a brother?" 

She smiled and nodded, leading Selene down a hall as she spoke. "Heisenberg is his name, and he has antagonized me since his birth." The tall woman rolled her eyes. "One of my first memories is trying to get him to stop pulling my hair when he was a baby and I was just a tiny child." 

Selene fought very, very, VERY hard to not blurt out the words 'You were tiny?'. Instesd of being a complete ass, she quietly asked the tall woman. "Isn't he the one that brings by food for you and your daughters?" 

Alcina sighed, and nodded. "Yes. He is also the one that brings sweet pastries and treats in for my daughters, he spoils them rotten every time he visits. He dropped off some this morning, hence Daniela practically bouncing off the walls." 

Selene giggled softly. "I can't imagine what they must have been like as children." She said as they rounded a corner, watching up at her. 

"Many sleepless nights. Many trips to my mother for help whenever they so much as sneezed." She answered, shaking her head. "Broken things, spilt wine, and a few nice bites from their teething stages." She sighed blissfully. "I was scared, and tired, and so in over my head... But I wouldn't trade a single moment of those years for all the money in the world." 

Selene reached out, taking Alcina's hand. "You did a good job." She gave a warm smile up to the pretty woman, who returned it. 

"Thank you, darling." Alcina squeezed her hand slightly. "Here we are." 

She opened up a large dark wooden door to reveal a grand library. Bookshelves so high they needed a ladder to the top, beautiful stained glass windows casting a multicolored glow down in a circle on the floor. Massive soft chairs were scattered around the maze of bookshelves, tables sitting around near the chairs with a few books here and there on them. The room was warm and smelled of old paper. 

"Alcina this... It's so beautiful!" Selene stepped inside. 

Lady Dimitrescu stood by the doorway, watching Selene with a warm look in her eyes. "This is my gift to you. When I am away, or when I am busy, you may spend your time in here. I will have maids come to bring you tea or food, should you wish for it." 

Selene rushed over as quick as her legs would carry her. Getting onto her tiptoes, she hugged Alcina as tightly as she could. "Thank you." She whispered, nuzzling her face into the older woman's lower belly. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve this." 

"You didn't have to do anything, little one." Alcina hugged her back gently, putting her hands. "Now, I'm positively starving, and I'm sure you are too. I had one of the maids make us both a nice lunch. We can eat, and then you can come back to read to your heart's content while I get back to work." 

Selene's heart fluttered like a bird. Alcina wanted to sit with her and eat. She had given her an entire library as a present! Never in all her life did Selene think anyone would be this kind to her! 

'She'll turn on you.' 

The young woman stopped in her tracks as the two were walking back towards the dining room. 

'You think this thing cares about you?' 

'You are here to kill her.' 

The world felt suddenly very cold, and very small. Selene stood in silence as she heard those words in her ears. She had been brought here to end Alcina's life. 

"I don't deserve this." 

"Excuse me?" Alcina asked, looking down from a little ways ahead, having only just now noticed that her tiny companion had stopped walking with her. 

"I don't deserve any of this... Why do you do this to me?" Tears welled up in her eyes. Her mind flashed with horrid images of that awful silver arrow lodged in Alcina's chest. A dagger in her back. Selene standing over her body watching her bleed out, begging her to stop, asking what she had done wrong, pleading with Selene not to hurt her daughters.... 

"Selene? Selene, are you alright? My dear, what's wrong?" Alcina came close to her, bending down a little to look at the young woman, who was now shaking horribly. 

Selene looked up at her, finally letting out a ragged sob. "Why?" She asked, her hands going up to partially hide her face. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"Doing what?" Alcina looked confused, and hurt, and just a bit angry. She must have thought Selene was accusing her of something. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?!" Selene shouted. "I don't understand!" 

"Selene..." 

"I don't understand..." Selene looked back down. "I'm a stranger, and... A-And I'm not like you. Being nice to me doesn't benefit you, so why?" 

Lady Dimitrescu stared down at her. "You are not a complete stranger, not anymore. I trust you." 

"You shouldn't! You don't know me!" Said Selene, her patience running thin. 

"But I could, and you don't know me." Alcina pointed out. 

"But I do!" Selene got closer to her, her sadness melting away from frustration. "I know more about you, and it explains even less as to why you keep me by your side and give me gifts!" 

"Why does it matter so much to you!?" Alcina matchd her tone right back, the two staring into each other's eyes for a moment of silence so tense that the air felt electrified. 

"Because I know what you are!" Selene knew she would regret this. "I'm not a god damn idiot!" 

A hand clamped at her shoulder and pushed her back against the wall. Lady Dimitrescu's hat blocked out the light, leaving her golden eyes glowing. "Say it." 

"You're a vampire." Selene spat. "I saw your fangs when you smiled at me at dinner that first night." The memory of said event making her calm down immediately. Her bristling, flaming temper going back down to embers. 

Alcina tilted her head as if examining her. "And this does not bother you?" She asked. "You're not afraid?" Looking a little surprised when Selene shook her head. 

"No. I'm not afraid of you anymore." She said firmly. "I was a little worried that you were going to hurt me or use me, but if you are being genuine with me... Then I want to repay you. I want to be useful." 

Selene watched as Alcina began to grin, her fangs now on display, making her breath hitch in her throat. She didn't want to admit it, but those fangs had been making some... Appearances, in her daydreams. "I have been in need of a personal assistant, it isn't easy managing my daughters as well as my wine business." She chuckled a bit. "Your heart sounds like a drum." 

"I thought you were going to drink from me." 

Those golden eyes were now filled with mischief. "And the thought of that made your heart flutter?" She asked. "Would you like it if I fed from you?" 

Selene tried to put her head down, but it was quickly tilted back up. Alcina's gloved fingers tracing down her jaw. "Answer me, sweet girl." 

"Yes." She choked out. "I... It's the least I can do. You provide food for me." 

"That's very kind of you. In fact, I am feeling quite famished." Her movements were slow, her fingers traveling down to her shoulders a bit as she looked Selene over. "This doesn't frighten you?" 

Testing her. Of course. Everyone did. But Selene knew she was going to be useful to Lady Dimitrescu, this was more of a test of willpower. To see if the possibility of being bitten would frighten her. 

Selene held out her wrist, but Alcina shook her head upon seeing the bruises. 

"No, no, if I feed from there you'll never heal." She sighed, taking Selene's hand into her own and guiding her out to her private chambers. 

The leather of her gloves felt so soft, her grip firm but not rough. Selene could pull away if she really wanted to... But she didn't. 

"Sit." Alcina commanded, pointing to the large chair at an even bigger vanity that was covered in various items, all different things for makeup and jewelry. "Sit, Selene. I don't want you to faint and I will not repeat myself after how rude you were." 

Selene did as she was told, but a thought sparked in her mind. Was this not a test? Did Alcina... Actually trust her? Did she actually care? Klaus' words rang in her ears, making her feel a little sick. 

Her thoughts turned to nothing but dust in her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. That signature hat had been removed and placed gently on Lady Dimitrescu's bed, making her eyes stand out more in the light of the few candles that lit the dark room. 

"I'm sorry, Alcina." She sighed, shivering a bit. 

"Thank you, I accept your apology. Was this outburst caused by stress?" She asked, her fingers beginning to massage between Selene's shoulder blades. "You are quite tense. Is something bothering you?" 

"I'm having nightmares, and I... F-feel useless." Selene squirmed and arched her back as Alcina's nails gently scraped against her spine. 

"No, sweet girl, never useless." Alcina cooed into her ear. "Poor dear, I wish I could ease the nightmares though. Goodness knows I've had my share." The vampire began to rub Selene's neck, before the young woman watched her lean down. "Don't move, little one." 

Selene struggled to not let out a sharp gasp when she felt Alcina's fangs slice into the skin of her neck as if it were a warm knife through butter. A tiny part of her had to fight to not cuss and moan. 

The blood being sucked out of her was... Definitely a unique feeling. She felt as if her very essence was being pulled out, which in a way it was. 

Alcina put a hand onto Selene's chest, holding her in place as she fed, her warm tongue leaving a wet spot as it tried to push against the younger girl's flesh to coax more blood out. 

Selene made small noises as Alcina drank from her, her vision blurring a little and her body feeling weak. "Mmh... Lady..." She mumbled, moaning softly when she felt the fangs retract, that tongue licking more at her wounds and sealing them up slowly while giving Lady Dimitrescu the last few drops she wanted. 

"Easy now, we don't want you falling and hurting yourself." Alcina whispered, or maybe Selene's hearing was muffled. Her head was feeling light and airy. "I apologize dear... You tasted so good, I couldn't help but take a little extra." She chuckled before grabbing a bottle of wine off the table and pouring a glass for Selene. "Here, this should help you." 

Selene's eyes lit up, and she eagerly took a drink. She would usually have 1 or 2 at dinner but the taste was so divine, she wanted more and more. Daniela often hogged it at the dinner table, the greedy blonde having 4 glasses at least before her mother would scold her for being a glutton. 

She yawned after finishing her drink. "Could we maybe... Maybe have lunch right here? I don't know if I can move." 

"Sure, darling. You sit tight, I will go and get the maids." She gave Selene a little scratch to her lower jaw, making the young woman squirm and giggle. "I'll be right back." 

Alcina returned soon enough with 2 maids, one carrying a tray of food and the other with tea. Lunch was pleasant. Tender meat with finally cooked vegetables. 

She sat and ate in a nearby chair while Alcina wrote letters at her desk. The scratching on the parchment letting her relax into the chair and watch. "You're so pretty." 

She heard a soft laugh from beside and above. "Thank you my dear." The vampire reached a hand out to her, playing with a wispy strand of dark hair. "I could say the same to you; so tiny and sweet..." 

Selene felt as though her whole body had been warmed up. She nibbled on her lip as she searched for what to say. 

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, my dear. Hunger really does being out the worst in me, I-" 

She was interrupted by a loud screech. 

"Get off me, you bitch!" 

"Then stop touching my stuff!" 

Alcina was up out of her seat faster than Selene could think and already running out of the room. Daniela and Silvana were screaming at each other. 

Selene followed best she could down the hall. By the time she bad gotten down to one of the bedrooms, Alcina had already picked up Daniela and Silvana by their hoods, separating the two angry women. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. 

"Daniela started it! She keeps going through my things!" 

"You took my crystal!" Daniela hissed at her sister, swiping at her and forcing Alcina to hold her arms further apart. "I want it back!" 

"I did put it back in your room after my ritual was finished!" Silvana growled. "It's not my fault that you're too stupid to find anything!" 

"Silvana!" Acina snapped at the brunette, who immediately recoiled. "Enough. Both of you are acting like children." She dropped both girls, glaring down at them. "Daniela, stop going into Silvana's room without permission. Silvana, when you return something to someone, do it personally, and stop calling your sister stupid." 

Selene watched the two girls huff and girls at each other like animals. What sort of rituals were they doing that needed things like crystals? 

A fluttering sound made her look behind her. A swarm of moths swirled behind her, making Selene nearly shriek until it quickly formed into the third sister, Olga. 

"Oh, Selene!" Olga raised her hands to her mouth. "I... I didn't notice you were here!" 

"Is that... Something you all can do?" 

Olga shook her head nervously. "No. Only me and my sisters. It's part of our abilities, how we get around so quickly." She explained quietly. "You see... We... Um..." 

"You are vampires too?" She asked, making Olga's soft yellow-green eyes widen. "Your mother told me that she is one, I assumed you are too." 

At that, the older woman smiled. "Well, then yes." She chirped. "I'm glad mother likes you enough to share our secret with you. I was really hoping you would stay enough for that." She said warmly. "I like having you around. Mother is in a much better mood nowadays thanks to you." 

Selene smiled up at the red haired vampire, who in turn grinned right back, showing off her fangs cheerfully before looking over to her sisters and mother. "I suspect that this will blow over soon. Although... I may have accidentally caused it." 

When Selene quirked up an eyebrow, Olga shyly pulled a small purple crystal out from the pocket of her dress. She sighed as she watched Silvana and Daniela go back to yelling at each other. 

"Yeah, that'll do it." 

********* 

Hauling herself out of bed, Selene stretched her legs. The moon was beginning to sink, casting its pale glare into her window. 

The last few reports she had made had been to only Klaus, with the older man trying to hold her close, of threaten that she needed to focus harder. The only thing she wanted to focus harder on right now was how tired she was from all of this. 

She groaned as she walked out into the snow once more. They were much quicker getting to her this time. Selene yawned, the warmth of the wine in her stomach from dinner made her want to curl up and sleep by a fire, not stand out in the snow waiting for her stupid employers. 

"Did you find out more about Daniela?" Jacob asked, a grin on his face. "Does she have a partner? What is she like?" 

"She has a temper, and thinks that manhandling or scaring me is a funny game." Selene droned. 

"And what of the Lady?" 

Selene sighed softly. "I..." She started, "I am by her side often now. Especially when she..." She tried to speak, but every word that fell from her mouth felt like a stabbing pain in her heart. Lady Dimitrescu trusted her, enjoyed her company, fed from her... 

"When she what?" Eric hissed. 

"What is she doing to you?" Pierre asked, his eyes wide in horror. 

"When she guards her treasures. There is a massive room filled with riches. She hoards beautiful things as if she were a dragon." Selene spoke with confidence. "Her temper is ferocious, she is even stronger than you think. She threatens her servants and daughters constantly, even threatens to drain my blood away unless I cater to her every whim." 

Klaus pulled her in close by her wrists, making her groan in pain. "I knew you weren't a complete fool. I am so proud of you, Selene. What you are doing is fearless, eventually you will gain enough trust for you to lure it outside with you. We will strike it down while it looks for its servant." 

He tried to pull her in closer, but Selene pushed against him. Klaus suddenly shoved her down against the bare stone. "You damned witch, no wonder you're unmarried, I try and show you I care and all you do is fight me!" He snarled. "I praise you, and this is how you thank me?!" 

Selene stood back up slowly, only for the huge man to punch her directly at her collarbone, sending her back down. "Get away from me!" 

She hurried away from him, slipping back into the castle and sighing. 

Pierre watched her leave, turning to look at Klaus. "That was cruel, she's just a woman. She did nothing to deserve that." He growled. "You're just upset she's making progress and you won't marry her." 

Klaus shoved him into the snow. "Shut up, you weak hearted coward." He said as he begun to walk away, Eric laughing behind him. 

Pierre followed, but the man couldn't help but notice that something had... Changed, in the girl. Her eyes were less focused, she was more fidgety, her gaze darting about as she spoke, as if focusing was becoming difficult for her... 

Just how much of an influence was Lady Dimitrescu having on Selene's mind? 

********* 

She waited in the darkness, sitting down in a chair and watching the moon. 

While walking around, she noticed that a certain door was open. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, leading her to peek inside the bedroom. Upon finding an empty bed, she had waited. 

And waited. 

She wasn't sure how long had gone by, but she knew enough that the girl was not simply getting up for water, or food. It had been long enough that she had gone into her own room to get herself a glass of wine. 

Footsteps approached, and she took a long drink from her glass. The girl had explaining to do. 

She listened to the girl quietly sneak into her own bedroom, her breath coming in wheezes as she held her chest, softly whimpering. Her heart was racing in her chest as she closed the bedroom door. Then, the smell hit her. Her pretty new pet was covered in the scent of men. Fury built up inside her. What was Selene doing out at night with men? Her teeth grinded as her mind painted pictures of Selene underneath a man, kissing him, being held by him, swearing loyalty as he had his way with her. 

No. There was no way that would be happening, not if she could help it. 

Her lips pulled back into a predator's grinning snarl, her fangs glinting in the light of the full moon. 

"My dear Selene." Said Alcina, watching as the younger girl jumped with a squeal, having not noticed the Vampire at all as she sat in the corner of the room. She took a deep breath, the scent of man making her mind flare with barely contained rage. "I want you to tell me, without lying, why I can smell men on you."


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene may not tell the whole truth, but it seems Alcina is telling her quite a bit.
> 
> Does it count as smut if it's only one person and their imagination?

Selene's heart dropped into her stomach. "W... What?" 

She watched Lady Dimitrescu roll her eyes, standing up and setting her wine glass down on the small table near the window. The shadow she casted engulfed Selene, making the small woman feel tiny. 

"I can smell men on you, all over you. I could smell them the first night you were here, but it has been well over a week, and the scent remains fresh." She glared. "Yet, when I drank from you only yesterday, I could tell you are still a virgin. Not only that, but you are getting new bruises on your body so tell me..." She bent down close, her voice almost a whisper. "Why you are sneaking out." 

"I-" 

"Are you seeing these men?" 

"Well yes, but it's not-" 

Alcina's eyes burned with hate. "Why? Why are you seeing them?" 

"Please, just, let me explain!" Selene begged, her elbows hitting against a wall. Alcina had backed her into a corner in this sudden fit of anger. Where was this coming from? 

"They... It's a small group. I was traveling with them." She spoke slowly, trying to choose her words carefully out of fear that Alcina would finally snap. "I bound my chest, pretending to be a man." 

"Why?" 

"Because they wouldn't let a woman travel with them. They didn't know I was a woman until we got to the village." Selene pushed her back up against the wall, her breath coming in small ragged wheezes. "They... They hated me for it. The leader threatened me..." 

Alcina tilted her head, her eyes narrowed. "With what?" 

Selene took in a few breaths first before continuing, wanting the floor to swallow her up. "That if I stayed around, he would force me to marry him." She curled her arms around herself as if to give her own body a hug. Alcina couldn't go out there in the night, they would be on high alert still, they would attack her. "They beat me, and cast me out into the snowstorm. But I come back and talk to them, because if I don't, they'll come looking for me. If they find you and your daughters, they'll hurt you..." 

She hadn't been aware she was hyperventilating until she felt Alcina cup her face, her cool fingers holding her cheeks and rubbing under her misty eyes. She felt her breathing begin to slow. The vampire was on her knees now. 

"And you don't want to hurt me..." Alcina's eyes seemed to glow with an odd understanding, as if she had finally figured something out that had plagued her thoughts. "They're the ones leaving these marks and bruises on you?" 

Selene nodded, closing her eyes and resting her hands on the large woman's wrists, keeping those soft hands on her face. "They get... Rough. When they're mad." Her voice came out tight and clipped, her throat felt like it was closing. 

"Then I do not permit you to go out and see them." She said firmly, tilting Selene's head up. "You are my assistant. As such, your wellbeing is my responsibility, and as far as I am concerned, that makes you my property." Alcina stood slowly, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Under no such circumstances shall I allow something of mine to be damaged." 

"Y... Yes madam." Selene blushed heavily, her heart thumping wildly. 

"Now, please get some rest while you can, my dear. I will see you in the morning." 

Selene nodded, whispering a small good night to Alcina, watching her leave the room, her wine glass forgotten. 

Getting into her bed, the young woman couldn't get those words out of her mind. 

'Something of mine'... 

Selene didn't just serve Lady Dimitrescu, she belonged to her. 

That thought went straight between her legs, making her groan. "Why me...?" She whispered, squeezing her thighs together a little. 

Those beautiful golden eyes had been so fixated on her, so filled with rage at the implication that Selene was sneaking around to see men in the night. 

Was she... Jealous? 

That probably wasn't the right term. Even if it was, there was nothing to be jealous of, Selene didn't like men. Did Alcina like men? She had never met anyone else who shared her... Longing, for a woman. 

Oh, but what if she did? 

Her daughters had said that she would find Selene cute. She herself said that Selene had been made 'even more beautiful' in her dress... Those compliments, all the sweet attention, letting Selene into her bed when she had passed out, making Selene her personal assistant to feed from, giving her the library as a gift... That was more than hospitality. 

She groaned, feeling very warm under the blanket. 

Selene took a few breaths, trying to make the heat in her belly stop. But trying to force those thoughts down only brought on more from the sinful part of her mind, the part she kept locked away tightly to keep safe from judgement. 

Her nightgown was too hot now. 'Fuck...' Selene thought as she nearly ripped it off, her skin prickling with need. 

She had often caught herself staring at Alcina's body. It was perfect to her. How she longed to feel those arms around her again... Feel those undoubtedly powerful thighs against her own tiny body. That beautiful soft stomach that she had been pressed against that morning, not to mention the chest above. Oh what she would give to touch Alcina's breasts, to feel just how soft they truly were... 

Her own hand had snaked up to her chest, gently massaging and pinching at her nipple, the other hand down between her thighs. 

Alcina had such strong hands, able to make her feel safe and terrified all at once with how much power laid hidden behind her every careful move. 

Selene shivered at the thought of Alcina only barely holding back while touching her, ultimately losing control and running her nails over her body, biting at her with those fangs... 

She moaned and closed her eyes as she slipped a finger inside herself. Her hand that was once on her chest moved to run her fingers through her hair, imagining Alcina giving it a quick tug to force her attention back onto her. 

Her hips rolled involuntarily when her thumb rubbed at her clit. Selene shivered and whined as she traced circle around the little nub, trying to think of how exactly Alcina would do it. 

Her fingers were bigger, more power behind them for sure. Part of Selene wanted slow and gentle touches, soft and filled with care and grace. Curling her fingers into Selene and gently lapping at her breasts with that pretty pink tongue, leaving perfect lipstick prints on Selene's body... 

The young woman moaned as she acted it out onto herself best she could, her thighs quivering as she panted. Her nipples were hard in the cool air, despite her body feeling like a fire had been lit inside it. 

Her thoughts drifted, and she whined as the other part of her mind began to speak. 

The other part wanted Alcina to be rough. To bite her, scratch her with those long nails, make her beg for mercy. Selene laid back against her pillows, imaging in having been ordered or perhaps even pinned down to make her stay. Sucking roughly at her neck, her chest, her thighs, biting anywhere she felt like it. 

"I'm yours..." Selene whispered. "All yours, my lady." She gasped out and shuddered as she managed to push another finger into herself. 

She wanted Alcina to be possessive, to claim every inch of her body, to rip her clothes away and finger her until she could no longer handle it. She wanted to be praised, held so gently as if she could shatter, to have sweet nothings whispered in her ears or have that beautiful face buried between her thighs. 

Selene's breathing hitched once more and she forced her body to not instinctively slam her thighs shut around her wrist, wanting to keep going as long as she possibly could. 

She would not just take from the beautiful vampire. She would give. Oh, how she would give... Going at any pace that Alcina wanted, doing anything to make her scream Selene's name. 

Those huge beautiful thighs would be bitten and sucked on, Selene ravishing the feeling of them as much as she could before Alcina guided her towards her cunt... Just as desperate as she was for touch. Or her wonderful chest, pale and beautiful and so very soft, as perfect as the rest of her... Her skin covered in kisses as Selene worshipped her the way she deserved... 

Selene whined as her hips bucked against her hands, her body desperate to reach its peak as her fingers rubbed a rough spot inside of her. Her toes curled as she rubbed her clit much quicker now, imagining Lady Dimitrescu's praises being whispered in her ear. 

She came with a ragged gasp, her body shaking as she came down slowly from her high. 

Laying back against her pillows, Selene let her body rest, closing her eyes and forcing any thoughts out of her head. The only thing she wanted now was to curl up in Alcina's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment! Have a nice day.


	10. I Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mini Chapter to quench some thirsts. I'm sorry the updates have slowed down, I'm helping out my mother, she just got out of surgery and needs me for heavy lifting and chores around our home.
> 
> Enough about me, let's see a Lesbian Vampire realize she's horny!

She opened the door to her oldest daughter's room. "Silvana?" 

The brunette was up with a single lantern, reading from an old book. "Yes Mother?" She looked up. "Did you wish for me to sleep now?" 

Silvana had a hard time sleeping some nights, ever since she was a small child the brunette had been a night owl, reading her beloved books until the late hours. 

"No, my dear. I need you to do a perimeter check around the grounds. Search for any signs of humans." 

Silvana nodded, already standing up and heading for the doorway. "Yes Mother. What should I do if I find any?" 

Alcina thought for a moment. Selene has said they were a group, so sending Silvana alone to fight them would be unwise. Besides, she wanted to meet their leader herself... 

"Report back to me, I will decide from there." She ordered, watching her daughter nod before turning into her beautiful swarm of moths, fluttering away towards the front door. "Be safe, my darling." She whispered as she watched her daughter fade into the darkness. 

She wanted to see the leader of those humans, the one who had caused those awful injuries on her precious little assistant... The look in his eyes when he realized that she had made Selene her little pet, turning the girl away from humans, making her never want to leave. Alcina knew what she was doing, she and her daughters were slowly poisoning the young woman's mind without a single shred of guilt. 

It had all started when she had tasted Selene's blood. At first she had felt genuine sympathy, only half considering making the girl into wine. Then she had tasted the sheer tragedy within Selene, gotten a better look at pretty face and, well... 

Alcina sighed. Maybe she was going soft as Daniela teased. Her rambunctious child had caught her drawing Selene in one of her books, a picture of the tiny human sleeping peacefully, a recreation of when she had walked in one morning to find the sweet girl still curled up in her bed. 

Selene... The little human who had infested her thoughts. Her smile was genuine, those soft blue eyes that gazed up at her with such wonder and respect, and now loyalty... The thought made Alcina's heart give an extra beat. 

The girl had also proven to be quite the little spitfire when her temper flared. It had honestly given her quite the shock when Selene had suddenly snapped at her. 

Walking through the halls, she watched out through small gaps in the curtains out at the snowy landscape and surrounding forest. Sometimes she yearned to go out and explore the world beyond her realm, but such thoughts were foolish, and she knew it. The human world was beneath her, yes, but Alcina knew that they would also not hesitate to become violent towards and her daughters. 

She wondered if Selene was having those urges, to be free from the castle grounds and explore the world on her own... 

Her chest gave a sharp squeeze at the thought. 

Alcina has been about to go back into her room when she heard a soft groan from down the hall. 

Speak of the devil... 

As quietly as she could, Alcina made her way back towards Selene's room, listening through the thick wooden door. Golden eyes widened when she heard Selene whimper, though the quickly closed as the vampire blushed. 

'Selene... You naughty girl.' She thought to herself. 'I'll have to have a maid clean your sheets in the morning, messy thing.' 

The stress was probably getting to the young girl, making her touch herself as a way to unwind or relax her body afterwards. Nothing more to it, surely, definitely not about the men who were beating her and who Alcina would rip to shreds if Selene was- 

I'm yours..." She heard Selene whisper. "All yours, my lady." The young woman softly gasped and Alcina heard very faint wet sounds. 

Her own heartbeat was now pounding in her ears. Selene was pleasuring herself... To the thought of Alcina... 

Leaving the young woman to her privacy, Alcina went back into her bedroom. 

What was running through Selene's head? 

'I'm yours...' 

Those words sent a tingle down Alcina's spine. The little woman was fantasizing about Alcina being possessive, owning her, claiming her... Making Selene be respectful even when she would be touched. 

The human was beautiful, her dark hair having grown down around her shoulders and starting to curl softly from being so well cared for. Her figure was finally filling out- the result of being pampered with good food and wine for a month- Her face was soft, her hips and bottom were thickening up a bit from what Alcina could see whenever she made the young girl bend over to grab things she purposely left on low shelves, not to mention her stomach no longer being nearly concave. 

The girl smelled of wine and old paper from spending time in the library. Her body was so small in comparison to her own, so preciously tiny and delicate. A pretty little doll in her arms, loyal and obedient, sweet and helpful... 

Alcina felt a stirring within her lower belly that she had not felt in a very long time. She shuddered before her body stiffened at the sound that her sensitive hearing had picked up. 

Selene gasping sharply, moaning as she climaxed. 

She fixated on the sounds, closing her eyes to try and focus on the young woman. But the sounds faded quickly, she must have tired herself out. 

"Poor little thing." Alcina whispered, breathing deeply as if to try and inhale the human's soft scent. "My tiny pet..." 

Her hand slipped down her stomach towards her thighs when she heard a knock at the door. 

Composing herself as best she could, Alcina opened the door to find Silvana standing outside it, her cloak covered in snow. 

"Mother, I have found no current trace of humans, but I believe we are about to have a problem on our hands." 

Within her daughter's hands held a single silver arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of god do not bind your chest this way you will damage your ribs.


End file.
